Alice Unlocked
by TheNevermoreRose
Summary: A personal novel (a work in progress of mine) revolving around a modern rendition of Alice in Wonderland. Alice stars as an ex-druggie who's drug connection-the Mad Hatter-is released from the asylum after seven years.
1. Chapter 1 Hatter Released

"Come closer Alice," Hatter's unsteady hoarse voice crooned. "Let me see your eyes."

Alice raised her gaze from the surface of the visiting room's table, feeling the stare of the infamous Hatter rake across her face. She looked up into his crazed green eyes, noticing how bloodshot and swollen they were. His thin lips which were usually pulled into a taut grimace were spread into a wide grin, showing his perfectly straight white teeth that always looked a little _too_ pristine. His skin was paper white from his seven years in the asylum, his hair ran down to his shoulders in tight tangled and disorderly curls because the staff were always too scared to go anywhere near him, and worst of all his nails—which were resting patiently on the surface of the silver table—were long and had been meticulously sharpened.

"You aren't scared," Hatter smiled, tilting his head to the side and flaunting his high cheekbones. His sharp jaw hinted German descent, possibly Russian, but what mattered most was its strength. He had it set in determination, appraising her as his eyes devoured her appearance. His comment was very matter-of-fact.

"Why should I be scared of someone who's coming home with me?" Alice replied pleasantly. Hatter, pleased with her answer, held his hand out as a request for her to place her palm in his. Quietly Alice complied, watching him bring the back of her hand up to his lips. He kissed it tenderly.

"Such captivating blue eyes you have, my dear," Hatter murmured in his sing-song voice, "and what gorgeous long blond hair. Such smooth and ivory skin so fair, such luscious lips to kiss, I cannot help but smile since, you are the one for me. Dear Alice, can't you see? I've been waiting for you all this while in this dreadful asylum." He slowly leaned forward. "Do you remember the night we first met?"

Alice smirked to herself and reached up to her long wavy layers, brushing her side bangs away from her right eye and tucking them behind her ear. Slowly she turned her face to the side, exposing the tattoo she had once worn with pride. Inked into the tender spot behind her right ear was a playing card. The image was in the style of the Joker card, but instead of a minstrel what stood there was a skeleton clutching a crimson rose to its chest. It was Hatter's gift to her the night he had been introduced to her at her friend's tattoo parlor; he'd paid for it. It was the card he used to wear on his vintage black velvet top hat. Hatter's eyes softened as he stared at the image, reaching up and clutching his heart warmly.

"My beautiful card," Hatter gushed. "Each time I see it on your flawless skin it makes me want to weep with joy." Alice kept a mask of indifference on her face. It was the safest thing to do at the moment.

"The police sent me the clothes they confiscated from your mansion before the fire," Alice informed him softly. "I have them all hanging in your closet at my home. I bought you a hat rack for all your top hats and a jewelry stand for all of your pocket watches."

"How thoughtful, my kind, gentle Alice," Hatter praised lovingly, reaching across the table and stroking her hands. Alice did not move. "I am honored to live with you while my mansion is rebuilt." His smile straightened and he yanked his hands away, whipping his head toward the door. Standing outside, exposed by the glass rectangle in the door, was the psychiatrist in charge of Hatter. He had knocked gently on the door.

"Good morning Alice," Dr. Schuster tipped his head as he entered the room. "How are you today, Hatter?"

"I'd be much better if you had the butter I gave you just yesterday stuffed into your socks," Hatter sneered. Dr. Schuster only chuckled and handed the manila folder he had been holding to Alice.

"He's only coherent when alone with _you_, Alice," Dr. Schuster reported serenely. "But it seems he voices his worries more when you are gone."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked quietly. Hatter remained silent, sulking.

"Open the folder," Dr. Schuster instructed, stuffing his hands into his lab coat's pockets and leaning against the white walls of the visiting room. Alice stared down at the folder for a moment in hesitation, bracing herself for whatever was trapped within. When she lifted the lip of the cardstock material, it was to stare down at photographs of Hatter's cell walls. Smeared all along the white of the walls were phrases, and all of it seemed to be in blood.

_ Find the rabbit hole, my love._

_ I'll slit your throat Queenie._

_ Little white rabbit, with your fluffy tail, let's play a game._

_ Cats are for killing, not for grinning. _

_ Tweedles stuffed with needles. _

_ Marchie, pass Alice the cleanest cup. _

_ Off with Queenie's head. _

_ No cat need rest on Alice's lap. My head will keep it warm. _

_ A rabbit's heart for the Queen will keep Alice clean. _

_ Tweedles dance and tweedles sing, until I wipe my blade all clean._

_ A noose for the bunny, an axe for Queenie, blades for the Tweedles, and a bucket for kitty._

"Oh, I'm blushing," Hatter laughed madly, having seen the photographs. He hid his face in his palms, peeking out between his fingers and grinning proudly. Alice took in the photos with a calm expression, hiding her deep sense of unease. _This man is completely obsessed with me_.

"Hatter believes the characters in the fairytale Alice in Wonderland are actual people in our reality," Dr. Schuster reported once he felt Alice had seen enough of the photographs. "Why don't you tell her, Hatter? Who is the White Rabbit?"

"I'll wring that rabbit's neck!" Hatter shrieked, on his feet in moments. His body was shaking in rage, and his eyes were wild. Dr. Schuster rushed toward him, but Alice held up her hand and sighed, getting to her feet as well. Slowly she walked to him, feeling his intense eyes follow her, and tilted her head to the left. Her tattoo caught his eye, and instantly his rigid muscles relaxed so he could reach out and brush his fingertips along the ink.

"Alice," he whispered, leaning toward her neck. "My beautiful Alice."

"Let's go see the March Hare, Hatter," Alice smiled. "I want some tea." Hatter's eyes lit up. Dr. Schuster stood straight in alarm.

"Alice, I still think—"

"You've already signed the release papers," Alice reminded him gently, reaching down to her chair and grabbing her bag. Slowly she put the black messenger bag across her shoulders, resting it on her hip. "Hatter, I have a surprise for you downstairs."

"A surprise?" Hatter gasped excitedly. "Oh goodie!"

"Alice, he needs to stay on the prescriptions I gave you," Dr. Schuster pestered her as Hatter opened the door for her very eloquently and insisted she go through first.

"Gobstopper," Hatter spat, slamming the door in Dr. Schuster's face. Alice couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. Hatter's eyes widened. In a moment he had slammed her into a wall, pinning her wrists against the white hall paint. Alice didn't so much as flinch.

"You smiled," Hatter whimpered desperately, shaking. "You smiled."

"I want to blow out my birthday candles, Hatter," Alice told him gently in an attempt to distract him. Hatter only pressed against her harder.

"It's been seven years since I've seen your smile," Hatter groaned, resting his head against the wall beside her face. He couldn't look at her. "It's been seven years. Seven years." Suddenly he began bashing his head into the rough wall. "Seven…years…seven…years."

"Hatter!" Alice breathed, struggling against him. His grip was like steel. He finally came to a stop, his forehead scraped raw, and smiled at her as blood dripped down his face.

"I wonder," he whispered, leaning down to her face, "do you still taste the way I remember you, Alice?" His lips were millimeters away from hers. "Would your soft moans sound the same as seven years ago?" Slowly his lips lowered to her chin, and he began to kiss her. He followed her jaw up to her right ear, gliding down to her precious tattoo and sucking on it delicately. Alice couldn't stop her shiver of pleasure. Hatter froze.

"Just the way I remember," he exhaled in relief. "So sensitive. So scrumptious. So soft." Openly, he moved away. "It's your birthday, Alice. Do the candles say twenty-five? Will the candlelight glisten in your eyes like it did seven years ago?"

"Let's find out, Hatter," Alice cooed, reaching down and twining her fingers through his. "Come on, let's leave this place. Let's go home."

"Alice," Hatter smiled, letting her guide him to the elevator that led to the asylum's lobby, "will you fall down the rabbit hole with me?"

"Yes Hatter," Alice assured him gently, feeling him wrap his arms around her from behind the moment the elevator doors closed. Silently Alice noticed how drastically his scent had changed. When she'd first met him seven years ago, Hatter had always smelt very particular; warm, musky, and pungent. Now he smelled clean and sterile. _It's like two different colors. He was black before. Now he has been scrubbed down and made white._

"Alice," he whispered again and again, squeezing her tighter. "Alice. My Alice." The sound of his voice in her ear rose Goosebumps on her skin. _Down the rabbit hole I fall. Dizzy, desperate, wheezing, sneezing, choking on society's lies. The game is set, the players arrive, and now the bloodshed begins_.

What seemed like an eternity later the elevator doors slid back open, releasing Hatter and Alice into the empty white lobby. Sitting on the ivory chair closest to the closet was a burgundy box with a black ribbon tied around it. Alice walked to it and lifted it into her arms, holding the box out to Hatter who stood there at a loss for words.

"It's _your_ birthday Alice," Hatter sniffed, genuinely in tears. "You free me, vow to take me in, and now give me presents on your own birthday." He gratefully took the box and set it down on another chair, reaching down to open it. He glanced back at her once, hesitantly, before ripping into the box. What he saw within made him laugh hysterically.

"It's all coming back Alice," Hatter giggled, taking the black velvet top hat out of the box and sliding it onto his head. He adjusted the card that sat in the crimson ribbon and stroked it lovingly, staring at his distorted reflection on the elevator doors. He reached quickly into the box and yanked out the black trench coat hidden within, sliding it on as though he'd done it every day of his life, and throwing off his slippers. He eagerly climbed into the pair of Doc Martins she'd included in his present. The second his outfit was complete, Hatter scooped Alice into his arms and began twirling.

"We can be mad together Alice!" he declared joyously. "It's time for the tea party! Twinkle twinkle little bat, how I wonder what you're at. Butter, tea and toast and jam, such a pity there's no ham." He set her down and held her by the shoulders, steadying her. "Alice, how is a raven like a writing desk?"

"I'm not sure," Alice breathed dizzily, her world slowly ceasing the spin. Without another word he lifted her into his arms and ran from the building, carrying her even when they reached the security checkpoint at the gate and the checkpoint at the garage. Alice helped him buckle into her car, slid out of the parking building, and made her way steadily to the home of March Hare. Hatter was bouncing excitedly beside her the entire way.


	2. Chapter 2 Cheshire Taunts

"What do you mean she went to the asylum?" Frederick Rabbit demanded angrily, slamming his fists down on the restaurant table. He and the Cheshire Cat had gone out for a nice brunch to discuss what would be done about Alice when Cheshire had reported Alice's choice.

"She was asked to take in the Hatter by the institution," Cheshire shrugged casually, not responding to White's sudden fury. "They say he's stable enough to be taken home and that as long as he's kept tranquilized with his drugs he isn't a threat." He slowly continued stirring his coffee with one hand while playing with his choppy purple layers with the other. Although they were sitting in a high quality restaurant, Cheshire had worn his grungiest shirt and most tattered pair of pants, having strapped on his usual studded collar and bracelets before strolling out the door that morning. His several gaudy facial piercings and eccentric purple boots only made him look even more out of place.

"Why would they ask her to take him in if they _know_ he's completely obsessed with her?" White growled, grabbing his lily white jacket from the back of his chair and sliding it on. His clean white suit practically glowed in the early afternoon sunlight that trickled endlessly through the windows of the neat restaurant, reflecting off his shiny white shoes. His pale blond hair was trimmed neatly around his face, somehow tying into his circular thin-framed glasses but two strands had been left alone to run down the sides of his head like bunny ears. It was a look he'd kept since the day Alice had smiled and told him she thought it was cute.

"They don't want to deal with him anymore," Cheshire grinned, pulling at one of his plum highlights as his lavender hair hung at uneven levels around his neck. "Besides, Alice is the closest person to family that Hatter's got besides March Hare, and Marchie's off his rocker as it is. Alice is just the sanest choice."

"Damn it," White grumbled, digging into his pocket and taking out his wallet. He threw a fifty down on the table and rushed away, leaving Cheshire to stare at the waiter and smile mischievously.

"I didn't have Hatter thrown in there so they'd let him out when he got hard to handle," White grumbled to himself as he slid into his car and raced to the house Alice had just recently inherited from her grandmother. "Hatter's going to kill us if we're not careful. Particularly me."

White raced through lights as Alice's house came closer and closer, his heart pounding madly. It'd been seven years since Hatter had been sentenced to that asylum under _his_ orders, and White was scared of Hatter's mental state. _He could hurt Alice. I have to save her_. _I have to make sure she's alright_. His mind was going a mile a minute as he parked on the street outside her grandmother's Victorian manor and raced to the door. He knocked so hard his knuckles almost bled and his heart was pounding so hard he thought it would burst. When Alice did not answer the door, he began to panic.

Like a dog prowling the scent of his pray, White slunk to the garage and peeked in through a small window to see her car was not inside. He felt a crushing sense of disappointment and fear overwhelm him. Slowly, ever so slowly, he reached into his suit pocket and withdrew his cellphone. He opened up Alice's contact page and pressed SEND, bringing the receiver to his ear.

"Hi, this is Alice. Sorry I missed your call. Please leave your name, number, and a brief message, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you! _Beep_!"

White flipped his phone shut and sank to the floor, leaning up against the garage door and bringing his knees up to his chest. Silently he brought his hands to his head and held it there, ashamed, worried, and scared shitless all at once. _How could this happen? How was I not notified of this sooner? Why didn't I ask her out to lunch today like I had planned to?_ Slowly White got back to his feet, trudging toward his car. He wasn't surprised to see Cheshire had hitched a ride in the back. Without a word White slid in the car and started it, putting his car in reverse and backing out of Alice's driveway.

"Going to give up so easily, Mr. Rabbit?" Cheshire mocked.

"The Queen may know where Alice is," White murmured, keeping his eyes focused on his rear view mirrors. "After all, she _is_ the new CEO of that pharmaceutical company. I'm sure she has people keeping tabs on Alice; she's just as obsessed with Alice as Hatter is."

"How amusing that such psychopaths are all so attracted to Alice," Cheshire Cat mused from the backseat, picking at his hair casually. "Queenie of the blood company, Hatter of the Black Market, and Frederick Rabbit of the law firm."

"Shut your fucking mouth Cheshire, before I take you down," White growled, stepping on his gas pedal and feeling his car roar down the road at a highly illegal ninety-five miles per hour.

"You can't take down what's already at rock bottom, Mr. White," Cheshire grinned, winking at White through his rear view mirror. "But let me offer a hint to the noble White Rabbit, shall I?" Frederick slammed his foot on the brake and turned in his seat to glare back at Cheshire.

"You know something?" he demanded evenly, his entire body shaking in his suppressed rage. Cheshire—genuinely enjoying White's torment—only smiled slyly and leaned back as though getting comfortable. Once he was settled, he spoke.

"It's Alice's birthday, Mr. White. Where else would a girl and lunatic go other than the House of Madness?"

"House of Madness," White breathed, turning back in his seat and finally relieving the traffic that had built up behind him. The cars around them honked angrily, but he hardly heard them at all. All he could think about was his precious Alice.

"If you turn right up ahead it's a straight shot down to Marchie's," Cheshire crooned. Frederick Rabbit leaned over and pulled a working derringer out from the glove compartment, hiding it in his suit pocket calmly.

"What's the gun for, White?" Cheshire grinned.

"He's a fucking psycho," White sighed. "And I need to make sure he doesn't hurt Alice."

"He wouldn't hurt her," Cheshire assured gently, picking at his hair again. "After all, she's Alice. Not even the Queenie could off with her head."

"The Hatter is a drug dealer," White growled. "All he has to do is contact a few of his old sources and Alice will spiral back down into her addiction. We can't let her become a drug addict again. She's been sober since I shut that psychopath in that asylum, and her life has been better ever since." He ran his hand through his hair stressfully. "Why? Why would they let that guy out?"

"It wasn't a prison," Cheshire offered. "As soon as someone was able to take him in, he could leave."

"I'm not about to make _that _mistake again," Frederick Rabbit smirked. "This time it'll be the penitentiary." Cheshire only silently slid his hand into White's suit pocket, sliding the cell phone out and flipping it quietly open. He punched in March Hare's number by memory and typed a simple message.

On our way to the tea party.

-Cheshire

P.S. Queenie sucks weenie.


	3. Chapter 3 Table for Six

Quietly and gracefully the Queen of Hearts slid out of her black stretch limo, murmuring a simple command to her awaiting chauffer. As the elongated car slowly drove out of sight down the curving driveway of the March Hare's intricate property, she lifted her hands to her silky black hair and patted the beehive she so carefully pinned up every morning. Delicately she ran her fingertips along the precious heart-shaped hair pin Alice had gotten her while they were in college together, and a tender warmth leaked into her red smile.

The Queen of Hearts wore only her finest for an occasion such as this; her slimmest little red dress with a straight across collar, a pair of fierce red stilettos, blood red lip stain and smoky eye shadow to compliment her black choker and belt. Her fingernails had been painted black for contrast, but if one looked closely enough they would have seen the little red hearts painted so meticulously at the tips. She had sprayed her most scrumptious perfume, lathered her skin in the most fragrant lotions, and set her hair with only the lightest and best-smelling styling gels. After all, it was all for Alice.

Slowly the Queen of Hearts turned and stared up at the sprawling mansion before her, taking in its disheveled windows, peeling paint and untrimmed shrubbery. The vines which persistently crept up the wall facing her added an especially trashy touch. With a piteous shake of her head she approached the front door, knocking twice with the cliché lion-shaped knocker and listening as a set of footsteps shuffled eagerly to the door. A servant stood in the now open doorway, politely bowing his head.

"Good day, madam," the servant addressed her formally. "Would you like me to take your purse?"

"Don't bother," the Queen of Hearts dismissed dryly, stepping past him into the house and fastening the long strap of her black purse more securely on her shoulder. "Has Alice arrived yet?"

"She arrived several minutes before you, madam," the servant nodded respectively. "The master, however, found that she was not properly dressed, so he had Miss Alice sent upstairs to change into something more suitable for the occasion."

"More suitable for the occasion?" the Queen of Hearts repeated in amusement. "So you mean to tell me she is changing into something the _March Hare_ has prepared for her?"

"Yes madam."

"Oh this is going to be delicious," the Queen of Hearts smirked, licking her stained lips in anticipation. "Marchie's sense of fashion for Alice is even more risqué than my own. I can't wait until she comes down to join us."

"The master and his guests are this way," the servant supplied gently, opening a set of intricately molded double doors for her. The Queen of Hearts followed, keeping her pace slow and dignified despite her overwhelming excitement to see her beloved Alice.

"Alice, my love, it has been so long," the Queen of Hearts breathed to herself. "I cannot tell you how many times I have dreamed of seeing you so gorgeously—and quite scandalously—dressed." Together the Queen of Hearts and the servant emerged into what was obviously a well-kept living room, huge in size and splendid in its grandeur. A huge round glass table had been set at the center of the circular room, loaded with sweets and goodies and snacks and dishes and so many tea cups that it was hard to see much else. Each glass chair had been tucked in with precision and grace, leaving the Queen to notice the fluffy mint green cushions that she would soon be sitting on.

The same pleasant shade of green hugged the walls, sporting elaborate forest green floral designs that reminded her of a leafy labyrinth. Her eyes wandered up to the crystal chandelier with beautiful emerald adornments that had been shaped as whimsical fairies and aquamarine pixies. They reflected the gentle light of the bulbs above at quirky angles, sending random spots of fun colors all across the room. She could hear the air conditioner blowing comfortably cool air into the room, shaking the crystal figures above and keeping the light refractions in constant motion. The Queen of Hearts could not help but admit this room's genuine beauty.

"A fitting place for Alice's birthday party, don't you think?" the March Hare grinned from the chartreuse piano that was propped by the south facing window. By the north facing window were two loveseats, both the same forest green color as the accents on the walls, accentuated with silver and emerald pillows. The Queen of Hearts walked to them and settled in one, letting her stare finally fall upon her host for the evening.

"I must admit, I was expecting a dumpy dusty attic," the Queen of Hearts smirked. "But it seems your staff is more competent than I had expected. Congratulations Marchie."

"Such praise," the March Hare giggled, scratching at his messy chestnut waves and tilting his head to the side. Two layers stood out above the rest, flopping to the side as his head went this way and that. It actually looked very comical if you weren't used to it, but the Queen of Hearts was not so easily amused. She stared into the March Hare's warm honey brown eyes and clicked her tongue.

"You've let yourself go, Marchie," the Queen of Hearts scorned softly. "Such deep circles beneath those eyes."

"Why waste time with such things as sleep when I knew Alice was to be coming?" the March Hare laughed gleefully. "Think of it Queenie, Alice in _my_ home sitting at _my _table eating _my _food and wearing the clothes _I_ bought just for her! I can hardly stand to breathe!" He leapt to his feet and pressed his fist passionately against his heart. "My friend, my brother, join me!"

"Oh look, if it isn't the bloody bat herself," Hatter snarled from the doorway the Queen of Hearts had only stepped through moments before. "What business have you here, wicked woman?"

"More business than you, you deranged psychopath," the Queen answered shortly. "I am here to celebrate with Alice."

"Why would you celebrate with _my_ Alice?" Hatter growled.

"_Our_," March Hare corrected pleasantly, walking to the table and pouring himself a cup of tea from one of the numerous steaming tea pots that sat at the ready. He blew delicately at the steam radiating from the cup before chugging the hot liquid down, squealing in pain momentarily before shaking his head and settling back down. The Queen of Hearts only glared at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh yes, _our_ Alice," Hatter corrected himself giddily. "Excuse me Marchie, my head was in the clouds."

"More like upstairs with Alice," March Hare cackled, slapping his knee. Hatter double over snorting, and together they rocked with laughter. The Queen of Hearts merely watched all this silently, taking note of March Hare's lighter complexion. _He was so dark before, almost the color of coffee, but now look at him. When was the last time he left this mansion? He's the color of softly heated caramel now._

"I propose a pledge," Hatter sniffed theatrically, standing straight and puffing out his chest. "From this day forth, I pledge myself to the beauty of Alice and her happiness."

"Here, here!" March Hare chimed in proudly. The Queen of Hearts only rolled her eyes. The servant—whom the Queen of Hearts had never noticed wandered away—returned abruptly and gave an attention-grabbing cough.

"A Frederick Rabbit and Cheshire are here to see you, sir," he politely announced. The Mare Hare shot up, ignoring Hatter's deep frown in his direction.

"Send them in," he smiled. "This ought to be amusing."

"You invited the _rabbit_?" Hatter growled darkly in disgust, poorly concealing his hatred.

"It was the Cheshire's idea," the March Hare shrugged nonchalantly, watching as the ever composed Frederick Rabbit strode into the room beside the degenerate Cheshire cat. He walked to them and held out his hand.

"Been quite some time, hasn't it White?" the March Hare smirked.

"Yes, quite some time," the White Rabbit answered distractedly, his gaze scouring the entire room. Cheshire slid quietly to the loveseat opposite from the Queen of Hearts and grinned at her mischievously.

"If you're looking for Alice, she's upstairs changing," the March Hare reported proudly. "I bought her something just for today." White took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Sir, she's ready," the servant reported from the doorway opposite the entrance. The March Hare clapped his hands excitedly.

"Send her in, send her in!" he commanded eagerly. Everyone stood and held their breath, turning their attention to the doorway. The servant moved out of the way, and Alice stepped into view.

"Oh!" They all gasped in unison.


	4. Chapter 4 Distraction

_I want her_, Frederick Rabbit thought desperately, unable to move as his eyes locked on Alice's dress. _I want her with everything I have. Every atom of my body is screaming for her right now. Why does she have to look so gorgeous when there are others here?_ Slowly he forced himself to swallow and fell into one of the chairs at the table, holding his head in his hands.

Alice looked ravishing. Her attractive pale skin that he knew for a fact was soft to the touch was proudly and openly exposed by the gorgeous burgundy corset top that squished her upheld ivory breasts, and her wide hips so luscious in shape were clothed in little more than layer after layer of sheer black material used in tutus. It started revealingly short in the front and progressively grew longer toward her back, bringing even more focus to her long silky white legs. The simple black ruffle skirt that didn't even read mid-thigh was the only thing keeping him at bay, and even then it looked easy to rip away with a flick of the wrist. On her feet were a set of knee-high black velvet boots with slight heel, and inching up the sides were beautiful silver butterfly pendants. Keeping her arms warm were black velvet opera gloves, and fastened around her swanlike neck was a black velvet choker with two red gems pressed into them like fangs, which included an elaborate trailing of short thin chain and red tear-shaped rubies to mimic dripping blood. It took every ounce of White's self-control _not_ to lunge at her. Hatter, however, had none.

"Alice!" he breathed, slamming her into a nearby wall and devouring her lips with his own. Alice groaned in surprise and winced as Hatter pinned her wrists against the wallpaper, locking his stance in front of her so no one could reach her except for him. March Hare was laughing hysterically, Cheshire was quiet, the Queen of Hearts was frowning and just drawing breath to protest, but Frederick Rabbit snapped.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" he roared, yanking his gun out from his pocket and striding across the room in a two steps. He placed the barrel right against the back of Hatter's head. Hatter slowly pulled his lips away from Alice, turned his face to the side, and glared at White through the corner of his eye.

"She was always mine, _Rabbit_, and don't you forget it."

"White, please," Alice murmured as Frederick Rabbit's finger began to twitch. "He only just got out. He's still learning right from wrong in the real world."

"Alice, you are too kind," White answered unsteadily. "Please don't do this. The asylum can take care of him, so don't worry about this psychopath anymore. You have so much going for you, but this lunatic will destroy everything."

"Says the bunny who woke her up," Hatter smirked. "You think she's happy with you? Living in a mansion all alone, seeing you only when you aren't busy, living only to please _you_ and your little _ideals_." Slowly he turned back to Alice and nudged her head up, delicately kissing the sensitive skin beneath her jaw and feeling her entire body shudder.

"So sensitive," Hatter crooned. "It's as though she hasn't been touched for seven years."

"Stop," White growled, feeling a sense of shame devour him. _Alice always refused to sleep with me_, he acknowledged silently. _She never reacted to my advances. _

"Hatter, let me blow out my candles," Alice whispered shakily, her entire body melting as Hatter pressed against her.

"Let. Her. Go." The Queen of Heart's voice was sharp and clear, and it was bitterly cold. Hatter froze.

"Hatter?" Alice breathed.

"White, put the gun away," the Queen of Heart's commanded strictly. "Alice, come sit with me. We have much to catch up on." Slowly, ever so slowly Alice squirmed out of Hatter's grip, avoiding his eyes and scurrying to Queenie the moment she had cleared Hatter's reach. The Queen of Hearts shooed the Cheshire off the couch opposite her and patted it warmly as an invitation. The moment Alice sat down, the Cheshire cat only sprawled himself across her lap and tucked his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes. Soon she could hear his ever so soft snoring. Alice chuckled warmly.

"He really is like a cat," the Queen of Hearts sighed. "He reminds me of a stray that has found a home he desperately wants."

"My home is his home," Alice smiled fondly, running her fingers through Cheshire's hair. He shifted closer but stayed asleep. Across the room, White lowered his gun and fell back into his chair at the table, hanging his head in his hands. Hatter didn't move. The March Hare settled at the table as well and started chattering to himself as he picked at the many provided snacks, and the Queen of Hearts only gave Alice a tender smirk.

"I have missed you so much Alice," she admitted.

"I've missed you too," Alice nodded.

"What have you been up to, my dear?" the Queen of Hearts asked gently.

"This and that," Alice shrugged shyly. "I don't really want to talk about me, I'd rather talk about you. I hear you're a big CEO now?"

"That I am," the Queen of Hearts smiled proudly. "I finally worked my way up to the top of the company, and no one can tell me 'no.'"

"Wow," Alice breathed. "That's impressive."

"I'm so rich that I could afford anything in the world," the Queen of Hearts continued. "I could buy the Statue of Liberty if I wanted." She looked at Alice pointedly. "Is there anything that you want, Alice?"

"No," Alice shook her head gently. "I don't want anything."

"Nothing?" the Queen of Hearts persisted. "Not a car? A house makeover? A new job? A never-ending vacation?"

"I don't want anything Queenie," Alice smiled warmly. "I'm happy with what I have now."

"Alright then," the Queen of Hearts murmured, touched by Alice's humility. _It's such a charming trait_, she thought adoringly. _I've forgotten what it means to be humble_.

"Have you had any boyfriends since college?" Alice asked politely for conversation. The Queen of Hearts laughed warmly.

"Goodness no, I can't stand men!"

"Isn't that a marriage ring on your finger?" Alice inquired, staring pointedly at the Queen of Heart's left hand. Sure enough there sat a brilliant heart-shaped ruby wrapped in a silver wedding band, twinkling delicately in the sunlight streaming through the windows. The Queen of Hearts hardly glanced down at it.

"Oh yes, I'm married."

"Who is he?" Alice asked pleasantly. "What's he like?"

"He's nobody really," the Queen of Hearts sighed boredly, sitting back in her chair. "Just a high-ranked employee in the company. He was threatening to quit unless I married him, and he was a crucial asset to the company, so I consented. It's all very one-sided to be truthful, and no matter how badly he tries he cannot seduce me, but he enjoys pampering me. In fact, he waits on me night and day the second I get home, and in the office he never leaves my side unless I send him away on an errand. He's very convenient actually."

"Wow," Alice breathed. "I'm actually not surprised though."

"A lapdog," the March Hare chuckled giddily from the table, shoving a crumpet into his mouth. "How fun!"

"What about you, Alice?" the Queen of Hearts asked, glancing quietly at Frederick Rabbit who still sat in disarray. "Any love interests as of late?"

"No," Alice smiled. "I've decided to stay single until I find the right man for me. Someone I can depend on no matter what day it is, what time it is, and that knows how to take the harsh extremities of the world away when I need a break."

"Sounds like a blend of White and Hatter," the Queen of Hearts murmured, leaning forward to stifle her amused voice.

"Sounds like Cheshire," the March Hare laughed madly. Alice blushed. The Queen of Hearts glared at him sharply, causing the March Hare to whimper in fear. The Cheshire cat did not move, his nap continuing uninterrupted.

"I am sorry Alice," White announced gently from his chair. Slowly he raised his head from his hands to stare back at her. "I wish I could be around more often than I am."

"Nope!" Hatter grinned, literally bounding into the middle of the conversation and doing a little spin just for show. "Alice is mine," he announced proudly, puffing out his chest and placing his hands on his hips. Alice couldn't help but chuckle. White could only stare past Hatter longingly at Alice, whose eyes were glowing as she watched Hatter do a very intricate and dramatic bow to her.

"My lady," he giggled, tipping his hat to her. Alice snickered quietly in response, not wanting to wake Cheshire. Seeing Alice's restraint, Hatter frowned.

"Get off of her you damn cat!" he yelled angrily, kicking Cheshire's back sharply. Cheshire started awake and glared back at Hatter, taking his time to stretch. Quietly he shifted so that Alice was the one sitting on his lap, and he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"I'm not _on_ her anymore," Cheshire smirked as Hatter's frown deepened. Hatter balled his fists, but the March Hare intervened.

"Hatter!" he squawked. "The jam! The jam! Hurry, bring the pocket watch!"

"Here it is!" Hatter announced proudly, pulling it out from the inside pocket of his coat and skipping merrily to the March Hare with a stupid grin on his face. Alice watched as they meticulously began taking the watch apart and filling its gears with the wide array of available jam.

"Lunatics," Cheshire chuckled into her ear with his attractive, raspy voice. "Then again, it takes one to know one."

"You are lucky today," the Queen of Hearts sighed huffily from her seat, crossing her arms and leaning back in her loveseat. "If Marchie hadn't stepped in, you would have been pummeled. Such a pity." Cheshire shot her a dirty glare but said nothing, pulling Alice closer.

"This should be interesting," the Queen of Hearts mused aloud.

A moment later a servant slowly and carefully wheeled in a six-tiered cake, ignoring Hatter and March Hare as they jumped out of their seats and began chanting the word _cake_ as though it would hurry him up. The bottom tier was completely covered in tea cups and rabbits, obviously designed with the March Hare in mind. The next tier was littered with hearts and axes and playing cards, all so intricate and detailed that it was hard to imagine eating it. The third tier was entirely purple with punk patches and band logos all along its walls, topped by the fondant figure of a grinning cat; Cheshire's trademark tattoo. The fourth tier was ivory and adorned with white lace, a line of small red hearts running down the center of the layer. The fifth tier had multicolored hats stuck to a solid black fondant wall, including actual fondant hats all along the top so that one could simply grab a hat and snack on it. The sixth and final tier was covered in white fondant, but pressed over it was edible black lace. Red icing ran along the edges of the tier, and sitting at the top was a beautiful black mask that looked both delicate and scrumptious. Written along it, in silver edible glitter, were the words _Happy Birthday Alice_.

"For you, my lady," the March Hare smiled as he pulled Alice by the wrist to see her cake. Alice took in every detail and grinned.

"Thank you, Marchie, it's gorgeous."

"Cake, cake, cake!" Hatter chanted, jumping up and down excitedly. Cheshire stood off a ways, keeping by Frederick Rabbit's side.

"How you holding up, White?" Cheshire chuckled quietly, making sure the Queen of Hearts—who stood nearby—couldn't hear.

"I'm going mad with desire," Frederick Rabbit admitted. "I want her to come home with me tonight."

"I may be able to arrange that," Cheshire smirked mischievously.

"What are you suggesting?" White asked bitterly. "And besides, why would you help me? I know you want Alice for yourself."

"I'm not so selfish as to want Alice simply for myself," Cheshire cooed. "Alice doesn't like to be trapped. I'm merely suggesting that I _persuade_ Hatter to stay away from Alice, and you take the opportunity to give Alice her gift where Hatter cannot reach her."

"How do you know about my gift?" White demanded.

"I have my ways, as you have yours," Cheshire shrugged. "You up for it or what?" White glanced over at Alice and sighed, her smile causing a dull ache in his chest.

"Alright, deal."

"Oh Hatter!" Cheshire called brightly, bounding over. "Would you like to play a game of crochet?"

"I _am_ being offered to play as well, right?" the Queen of Hearts demanded sweetly, her tone dangerous. White watched as the Queen of Hearts, the March Hare, the Hatter, and Cheshire all began to chatter while Alice slowly slipped out of the conversation and slid back to the loveseat. He took his chance and walked to her quietly, sitting across from her.

"You know," he began hesitantly, "I have something for you, but I would rather give it to you in private."

"Oh?" Alice smiled, chewing on a fondant hat.

"Come to the garden with me," White insisted. "It'll be quiet there, and I can give you your present with peace of mind."

"Once I'm done," Alice answered pleasantly, slicing into her cake with her fork. "This looks delicious."

Frederick Rabbit watched as she slowly finished her cake, taking her plate the moment she was done and setting it on the table for her. Making sure Cheshire was still distracting the party guests (which he was), White slid his hand around Alice's waist and guided her outside to the rose garden he had seen from the windows of the party room.


	5. Chapter 5 Gratitude

Alice carefully matched White's pace, her arm hooked through Frederick's helping her keep balance. The corset she wore was attractive but tight, her skirt was thin and revealing, and her heels were high and very uncomfortable. _What I wouldn't give to be wearing a pair of leggings and a baggy t-shirt right now_, she thought to herself grudgingly. _Why did Marchie have to dress me up?_

"Are you alright?" White asked gently, stopping when he felt Alice almost stumble on the neatly paved stone path that was guiding them out to the roses in the distance. Alice sagged against his side.

"It's these shoes," Alice murmured, lifting one foot to relieve the pressure on her toes. She sighed as she felt the blood rush back into them.

"Come here," Frederick smiled gently, reaching down and hooking one arm behind her knees while the other cradled her back. Alice yelped as she was hoisted into White's arms, wrapping her arms around his shoulders so that she wouldn't fall.

"You're so light," White chuckled as he walked, his eyes fastened on the stone bench that sat a couple of yards away. When they finally reached it he set her down, turning pointedly as she hastily fixed her skirt so that it covered her properly. His gaze wandered up to the moon, and quietly he focused on it.

"Um…White?" Alice asked shyly.

"Hm?" White answered, slowly turning to face her. She was blushing in the bright moonlight, and the embarrassment in her eyes made him want to pin her down in the soft grass around them and make her moan. He quickly pushed the thought away, honing in on her gorgeous eyes.

"Can I wear your jacket?" she inquired delicately. "This whole outfit is very revealing, and it's very uncomfortable."

"Of course," White replied without hesitation, standing and peeling off his jacket. Quietly he held it out to her, watching as she slipped it on and buttoned it up to cover her captivating corset and the mini skirt. Actually, the jacket made it look like she wasn't wearing anything beneath it at all except for the long overskirt, but a moment later she slipped that off and sighed in relief. Not wanting to get too worked up, White knelt and unzipped one of her boots, sliding it off of her leg carefully while Alice watched him quietly.

"Thank you White," she smiled softly. White finished the second boot and rejoined her on the bench.

"Anything for you, Alice," he nodded. They sat in silence for a long time, simply staring up at the moon, until Alice finally heaved a heavy sigh and leaned against his arm.

"Are you alright?" White asked quickly.

"I'm worried," Alice admitted. "The only reason I took Hatter in was because he didn't have anywhere else to go, and the staff was begging me to take him off their hands. His house is still being rebuilt, and his prescriptions need to be filled, so I decided I could handle him until he was able to stand on his own two feet again."

White rested his cheek against her head softly, bringing his arm around her waist and cradling her closer to him. Alice did not mind. _He's very comfortable_, she thought quietly, closing her eyes.

"What was that present you were going to give me?" Alice recalled, opening her eyes. White hesitated for a moment, wondering how she would react to his gift. Slowly, ever so slowly, he pulled away and reached for the jacket, unbuttoning it slowly.

"White?" Alice breathed.

"It's in the inside pocket," he explained in restraint, licking his lips nervously. Silently he reached into the pocket and pulled out the small, rectangular envelope he'd hidden within, rebuttoning the jacket for her and staring down at the little white bow he had drawn on the envelope for decoration.

"Here," he whispered, setting it down on her lap. Quietly he got up and buried his hands in his pants pockets, pacing back and forth slowly in front of her. Alice slowly reached down and neatly opened the envelope, pulling out the delicately folded paper that was within. She unfolded it and stared down at the neat scrawl, reading silently.

Alice,

Of all the things I could give you on your birthday, I wanted it to be this. I've known you for many years, I've seen your every face, I've helped you through every step of your journey, and I'd gladly do it all again. It wasn't always easy, and it wasn't always pleasant, but I am relieved that things have gotten better for you.

It occurred to me the other day that I cannot imagine my life without you. Just thinking of a life without your worrisome goodnight texts, your kind smile or your beautifully calming voice all but brought me to tears. You have all the qualities I have searched for in a woman, and more besides.

I have felt this way for quite some time, as I'm sure you've already noticed. I was scared to say this all before, but now I find that fear was groundless. Whether you become mine or not, Alice, I will love you regardless. That is my present to you; my undying devotion. I hope this will not push you away from me, and I hope you can come to accept it as I have. I ask for nothing in return, just let me stay by your side.

I love you,

Frederick Rabbit.

"White," Alice breathed, staring at his signature.

"Please don't push me away Alice," White begged gently, getting on his knees in front of her and placing his hands on her lap. "I just wanted to tell you so that it was all out in the open."

"I know White," Alice smiled kindly, cradling his cheek with her cool palm. "I know." They sat like that for a while, White kneeling before her and Alice running her fingertips along his face, until White slowly moved her legs apart and scooted between them. Silently he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her stomach, squeezing her tight. Alice leaned over him and began running her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp.

"Happy birthday, Alice," White whispered.

"Thank you, White," Alice chuckled, still playing with his hair. "I can't wait until my next one."


	6. Chapter 6 Disguise

The March Hare stared silently out the window of the party room, ignoring the squawking Hatter as he and Cheshire and the Queen of Hearts argued. He was intently watching the White Rabbit embrace Alice, feeling a million different thoughts run through his mind. _I should tell Hatter. I should interrupt. I should give them their private time. Hatter won't be pleased about this. Alice should know better. Alice is a grown woman, she knows what she's doing. It's her business and no one else's. I thought she belonged to me and Hatter. Has she gotten bored of us? Is that why she is embracing White? Would she like it if I did that to her? Would she let me go further…?_

"You alright Marchie?" the Hatter asked gently from behind him, his voice utterly sane. The March Hare turned to his friend and sighed.

"Look out the window, friend," he replied, patting Hatter on the shoulder. Quietly he walked to the table and poured himself a cup of tea, ignoring the still bickering Cheshire Cat and Queen of Hearts. Hatter walked curiously to the window and stared out, his eyes locking on to Alice. Then he saw White.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Hatter reached up and pulled his top hat off, smoothing his hair out and making it look slightly less disheveled. He replaced the top hat and set to work straightening his clothes, making sure everything was in its proper place. With an eerie sense of calm he walked to the door, stopping when the Queen of Hearts asked where he was going. He turned his face to her and smiled maturely, all traces of childish amusement gone from his expression.

"It seems Alice and the little white rabbit have slipped away while we were arguing. I'm going to go and retrieve them. Please, excuse me." He tipped his head to everyone in the room and stepped out, making his way slowly downstairs and reaching the door which led to the garden. He opened it and proceeded outside with restraint, keeping his hands from balling into fists and his heart from seizing up like it wanted to. If he hadn't restrained himself, he would have jumped through the window and ran down to them and pried White off of her, but that only would have upset Alice. _I need to win her over_, Hatter thought, _not force her_. Elegantly he approached them after stepping through the roses, seeing the fear in Alice's eyes and feeling a knife of hurt plunge into his heart. _Why does she look frightened?_

"We were wondering where you two went," Hatter smiled pleasantly, watching as White pulled away and got to his feet. Alice stood as well.

"I wanted to give Alice her gift in private," White told him snidely. Hatter grinned.

"I bet you did, _rabbit_."

"Is there something you needed Hatter?" Alice cut in gently. Hatter's eyes raked over her face as they had before, cherishing her every feature as though worshipping her.

"Alice, I am very tired from all of this excitement. Once you finish opening your remaining presents, may we go home?" Alice looked slightly taken aback.

"Of course Hatter," she smiled hesitantly. "I didn't even realize you could have gotten overstimulated. I'll be more careful from now on."

"Come," he urged, holding out his hand. "I'll walk you inside." Hatter patiently watched as Alice peeled off White's jacket and handed it back to him, pulling on her overskirt soon after. She hooked her arm through his and glanced back at White sympathetically, following Hatter back to the house.

"Are you uncomfortable in that?" Hatter asked kindly while they walked. Alice kept her eyes focused on the ground.

"I really wish Marchie hadn't made me change."

"Here," Hatter sighed, pulling his arm away and sliding out of his trench coat. Quietly he urged her into his elongated sleeves, unable to keep himself from smiling when he noticed her silent blush and dazed eyes. Ever so softly he began leaning her against the side of the house, feeling her soft body move with him obediently and listening to her breathing increase.

"What are you doing Hatter?" Alice groaned.

"Just stay quiet for a moment Alice," Hatter whispered, cradling her face with one hand while the other ran through her hair.

"What is it?" Alice moaned, looking down at his lips to avoid his eyes. Hatter gently raised her chin with his finger.

"Look at my eyes Alice," he commanded softly. "You'll understand in a moment."

"Hatter, what—"

"Alice, I need you to stay still," he reprimanded her sternly. Alice, more than a little surprised at the maturity in his tone, stiffened her muscles and stared up at him worriedly.

"Do you feel anything?" Hatter asked gently. Alice shook her head.

"No, why?"

"You don't feel anything _familiar_?" he replied seriously, his eyes boring into hers. Alice stared down at his chin and turned her attention inward. _Wait a minute…I know this feeling…_

"What the fuck did Marchie put in the cake?" Hatter growled, holding Alice steady as her knees began to tremble. "You could have overdosed."

"I didn't even realize," Alice mumbled, feeling the world slowly begin to shift around her. _It's taking effect…_

"Alice, what do you want to do?" Hatter whispered, kneeling beside her. Alice turned and stared at him, feeling his hands on her arms and shivering with pleasure. Her eyes completely glazed over.

"Hatter…it's been so long…"

"Since your last trip?" Hatter inquired patiently.

"Since my last _anything_," Alice whimpered, tears filling her eyes. "It's been so long…I missed this so much."

"Alice," Hatter breathed, pulling her against him and stroking her hair. _So precious. This girl is so precious when she admits the truth._

"Sing it Hatter," Alice begged softly. "Sing it to me like you used to."

"Of course, my love," Hatter vowed, kissing her hair fondly. Slowly he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the nearest bench, setting her down on his lap like a child and letting her wrap her legs around his waist. While she kissed delicately at his neck, Hatter began to sing.

_Follow that white rabbit my love, the tea party is set_

_Follow that white rabbit my love, my life, my dear, my pet._

_As a Hatter I've grown weary, in my age I have grown mad_

_Come sleep with me on a mushroom in your precious Wonderland._

_Follow that voice inside your head, it calls only to you_

_Follow that voice inside your head, you know its words are true._

_The caterpillar offers his incense, the Red Queen offers her fan_

_Come sleep with me on a mushroom in your precious Wonderland._

_Follow that set of twins you see, foolish Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Dee_

_Follow that set of twins you see, they've promised to guide you to me._

_The Looking Glass is heavy, but the Cheshire lent a hand_

_Come sleep with me on a mushroom in your precious Wonderland._

_Follow that path of flowers you'll find, they'll sing you the way_

_Follow that path of flowers you'll find, and maybe you'll want to stay_

_When you see me and the party I've set, even though you have been banned_

_Come sleep with me on a mushroom in your precious Wonderland._

_Follow that instinct deep inside, come running to my call_

_Follow that instinct deep inside, just let go and feel yourself fall._

_I don't care the dream wore off, my love, reality is bland_

_So take another hit, my love, and come back to Wonderland._


	7. Chapter 7 Explanation

"What is wrong with her?" the Queen of Hearts demanded angrily the second Hatter carried Alice into the room. Queenie had been furthering her bruising of the March Hare's ego and stopped immediately when she heard Hatter enter through the door.

"Marchie, what is in the cake?" Hatter asked, his voice eerily controlled. Marchie, who was sitting at the table once more sipping tea, leaned further back in his chair and proudly puffed out his chest.

"My newest creation. I named it 'Alice.' It is a mild hallucinogen, a severe stimulant, and best of all, it can last up to a week if you take enough of it."

"Marchie, you could have killed her!" Hatter roared as he laid Alice down on a couch. The March Hare only chuckled and shook his head.

"I've chemically engineered Alice so that it can do nothing more than reorganize your hormones. All that our precious Alice is experiencing is no more dangerous than the prescriptions psychiatrists assign their patients. I have completely eradicated all possibility of having a bad trip by overrunning the brain with endorphins—of a healthy amount—and I designed the drug so that if too much of a specific hormone is found, the body's natural process of homeostasis is able to safely realign the specific balance without harsh side effects. The most Alice will get is a small headache whenever the drug wears off."

"Why would you even _make_ a drug like that Marchie?" the Queen of Hearts growled.

"My creation is perfectly legal," the March Hare shrugged, grabbing a clean cup and pouring a different type of tea in sloppily. "Then again, none of the authorities know it exists, but I have a license to practice medicine and its symptoms treat those with bipolar disorder as well as panic disorder because it raises hormones that are lacking in both conditions. I can easily pass this off as a new treatment."

"Would you look at that," Cheshire chuckled. "Marchie _actually_ thought something through for once in his life."

"How rude," Marchie spluttered indignantly. "As a chemist I must _always_ think things through, or it may result in a poor drug. Oh!" He turned to Hatter. "Hatter I have several new drugs that aren't on the market yet, when are you willing to start selling?"

"Tomorrow," Hatter sighed, gently stroking Alice's hair as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck affectionately. "Have you been supplying Kat while I was gone?"

"Katter Pillar?" Marchie snickered. "Of course. That druggie hasn't gone a day without visiting since they hauled you off to the loony bin. He may as well live with me!"

"I haven't seen Tweedle in a long time," Alice announced in a singsong voice. "Where has he been? What is that guy up to?"

"Don't you remember Alice?" Marchie grinned. "He was locked away in the same asylum as Hatter."

"He is to be released in a month," Hatter reported to her quietly. "He has…stabilized since being committed. Though I am sure the second he is released he will come find us to fall down the rabbit hole once more, just like the old days."

"Hopefully he won't kill anyone this time," the Queen of Hearts mused snidely. "That poor Crow fellow didn't stand a chance against him while Tweedle was on PCP."

"I know now not to sell him anything so dangerous," Hatter pointed out. He paused. "Alice?"

"What?" she giggled, hanging half-way up the drapes on the window.

"Would you care to join me in a dance?" Hatter smiled, tipping his hat to her and giving an elaborate bow. Alice jumped down immediately in relief.

"_Finally_! Someone else hears the music!"

"Music?" the Queen of Hearts asked suspiciously, glaring at the March Hare. Marchie only shrugged.

"One of the side effects is always hearing music," Marchie admitted. "I don't actually know how I did it."

"No matter," Hatter grinned, walking to the cake with Alice and grabbing one of the fondant hats on his level. He popped it in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. "Alice, I'm right behind you in Wonderland my love. Let us wander until our feet bleed and dream until our brains run out." With that, Alice and Hatter began an intricate waltz, completely in sync with one another. The Queen of Hearts, thoroughly amused, watched from afar. _Something is missing,_ she realized after a moment. _Or…someone?_ She scanned the room slowly with her eyes.

"Cheshire, why don't you make yourself useful and go and find White?" she suggested quietly. "I bet that fool is too busy moping outside to want to come in."

"But whyyyyyy?" Cheshire groaned.

"If you tell him that Hatter is shoving his tongue down Alice's throat I can guarantee he'll run inside in a flurry," Queenie taunted. "You _know _that would be _hilarious_."

"Hmmm…" Cheshire grinned. "As you wish." He skipped out of the room to find White. The Queen of Hearts sat back in her chair and yawned, feeling the hours she had spent at her desk catch up with her. Quietly she pulled her slim flip phone out of the hidden compartment in the chest of her dress and flipped it open, opening her contacts and opening her husband's information. She hit the SEND button and brought the phone to her ear, hearing an answer on the second ring.

"My love, where are you?" her concerned husband demanded in panic. "I cannot find you!"

"I am at a friend's birthday party," the Queen of Hearts supplied boredly. "I will text you the address as soon as I hang up. I need you to bring me the big red box that is setting on my bed."

"You mean that wasn't for me?" he asked in disappointment. Queenie sighed.

"No it wasn't for you, fool. Bring it to me, and hurry."

"Of course my dearest," the King of Hearts vowed. "I will be there in no time at all with what you asked."

"Good doggy," the Queen of Hearts smiled pleasantly. She texted her husband the address, closed her phone and hid it away, crossing her arms as the March Hare approached her holding a plate of cake from her tier.

"Would you care to join them?" he inquired, setting the plate down on her lap. Queenie looked down at it curiously.

"Once my husband arrives," she answered, moving the plate down onto the coffee table. "He is bringing Alice's present with him."

"How exciting," Marchie chimed, bouncing with excitement. "I can't wait to meet the idiot that devoted his life to a cruel thing like you!" The Queen of Hearts glared at him.

"Do not insult him. Only _I _can insult his intelligence."

"Yes your highness," Marchie bowed, skittering away stupidly. The Queen of Hearts watched as Marchie made busy spinning madly alongside Alice and Hatter, obviously enjoying the effects of his own drug.

"I am surrounded by druggies," she sighed, staring down at her slice of cake. Slowly she reached down and peeled off a fondant heart, placing it on her tongue. Delicately she chewed and swallowed, leaning back in her comfortable loveseat and waiting for her husband to deliver the promised gift. When her phone vibrated against her chest she slid it out and held it up to her ear.

"I'm here my love."

"Come find me dear," the Queen of Hearts cooed. "Tonight, I want to dance."


	8. Chapter 8 Cliffhanger

"Oh look," Cheshire's voice taunted from somewhere in the darkness. "It seems my little heater is deciding to wake up." Alice's eyes flew open to Cheshire's face right against hers, blowing the soothing scent of his always present spearmint gum into her nostrils. Slowly Alice glanced around her, recognizing her room, and as she carefully began to sit up her head began throbbing on cue.

"Cheshire?" Alice groaned groggily. Cheshire pulled her back onto the mattress beside him and cuddled into her shoulder.

"Yes?" he asked sweetly.

"What the hell happened?" she asked once her world had stopped spinning. Cheshire gave her a mischievous chuckle.

"Do you remember tripping?"

"Vaguely," Alice moaned, closing her eyes again. "Very vaguely. I remember music. Dancing. Hatter waltzing." Her eyes flew open and a crimson blush flooded her cheeks. "Cheshire…did we…?"

"I only brought you and Hatter home," Cheshire laughed softly, "but when I saw you crawl into bed wearing such an uncomfortable outfit I just _had_ to help you out of it you know." Alice's eyes flew down to see she was wearing what Cheshire had worn the day before; a tattered shirt and ripped up jeans. She looked at his body quickly and sighed in relief when she saw he had helped himself to one of her antique Misfits t-shirts and had kept his boxers on. Quietly she let her head plop back down onto her pillow.

"You plan on getting up?" he inquired sarcastically.

"Too tired," Alice yawned, rolling onto her side. Cheshire quickly adjusted himself so that he held her from behind. Alice did not object.

"It seems today is going to be one of those lazy days, for you _and _Hatter," Cheshire giggled.

"Where is he by the way?" Alice asked tiredly. Cheshire began stroking her hair, chuckling when her body completely relaxed against his touch.

"I left him on the floor in the living room. If he's woken up by now, which I doubt, he probably only crawled onto the couch and went back to sleep."

"Alright," Alice murmured. Cheshire slowly moved his massage down to her shoulders and expertly ran his fingertips along her silky flesh, watching the goosebumps rise on her skin the way they always did.

"You're so sensitive Alice," Cheshire whispered, "so fragile. How have you not broken by now?" When Alice did not answer, Cheshire leaned over her to see she had once again fallen back asleep. He kissed her lips fondly and reassumed his position behind her, holding her closer than before. _She is mine_, Cheshire thought confidently. _Hatter may be able to sweep her away, but she will always be able to find her way back to reality. When it comes to me, Alice completely loses herself. The only time she reemerges is when I let her._ Slowly Cheshire ran his fingertips along her forearm, feeling the bumps on her skin again and pulling her waist against his. _She is mine_.

The sun rose slowly in the sky and Cheshire and Alice made their way to the kitchen in bursts. It began by toppling off the bed and landing on the floor, and they laid there for an hour or so, and then they crawled to the door and stopped to rest once more. Down the hall, rest. Edge of the kitchen. Rest. When they finally got to the foot of the fridge Alice wobbled to her feet and set up her instant coffee machine, popping in her favorite brand of coffee and watching it all trickle down into her mug. She stirred in some creamer and sugar and urged Cheshire to his feet by waving it under his nose. He sat on the counter and rested his forehead against hers while she sipped.

"Since you've let Hatter live here, your argument for keeping me away has lost all validity," Cheshire pointed out. Alice met his gaze steadily.

"What do you mean?"

"You told me I couldn't move in with you because I was a man," Cheshire reminded her mischievously. "I wasn't your boyfriend, but I was more than a friend, so you said it would be complicated if we lived together."

"Hatter is different," Alice told him firmly. "Hatter isn't _you_."

"And what does _that_ mean?" Cheshire smirked.

"Hatter is either my lover, or he isn't there," Alice shrugged. "He's all or nothing. You're…something totally different."

"So," Cheshire smiled, "what _is_ Hatter? All, or nothing?" Alice felt a slight blush creep into her cheeks.

"He's trying to be all, but I'm trying to keep him as nothing."

"Hm," Cheshire mused. "So what if I promise to behave?"

"Define behave," Alice chuckled knowingly, turning away and pulling her carton of eggs from her fridge. "What you consider behaving I may consider misbehaving, and what I consider misbehaving you may consider behaving."

"I will not make any sexual advances," Cheshire clarified smoothly. "I will not break any house rules, I will clean while I'm here, and I'll even get a job." His eyes sharpened as they stared at her. "On one condition."

"You aren't in any position to be setting conditions," Alice pointed out in amusement, heating a pan and cracking a few eggs into it. Cheshire got down from the counter and walked to her quietly, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Alice rested her face against his when he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Please Alice?" he begged gently into her ear. A shiver went up her spine and she nearly dropped the wooden spoon she was using to scramble the eggs.

"What's the condition?" Alice sighed, thoroughly red in the face.

"I share the room with you," Cheshire proposed softly, still whispering directly into her ear. He looked down to see her goosebumps and smirked. _I've got her_.

"Why?" Alice asked in her last attempt at resisting. Cheshire moved his face closer to her neck and slowly he breathed on it, watching her shiver again. _She's so sensitive. This is so much fun_. Suddenly something made his neck jerk backwards, and panic overwhelmed him. _Can't breathe!_ He threw his arms out as Alice whirled around, watching her eyes grow wide in horror.

"Hatter, no!"


	9. Chapter 9 Relapse

Hatter patiently paced between the four walls in his cell. _That damned cat deserved it_, he thought bitterly. _I should have killed him when I had the chance. I shouldn't have listened to Alice_. He stared down at his inked fingertips and smiled, hiding his hands in his pants pockets as though to keep them secret and safe. _How cute, to think she'd call the police on me. My Alice…my beautiful, innocent Alice…_

Soon Hatter was escorted out to the lobby area of the police department and shown to the door, and Hatter squealed excitedly when he saw Alice standing at the counter talking to the policewoman who sat there. Alice's captivating blue eyes snapped up at him in surprise, and when they fell on him Hatter's heart jumped. There was fear in those pretty blue pupils, fear of _him_.

"Almost unbearable," Hatter whispered, stopping as the cop who had him by his cuffs tried to force him forward. Alice looked momentarily confused, leaning over so she could see him better, and she stared so directly into his eyes that his knees began to tremble. She realized he was weary and smiled softly, a pained smile, before tilting her head to the side and displaying her well concealed tattoo. Hatter could not resist the pull of his mark, the magnetic attraction he felt to the precious image inked on Alice's sacred skin, and he rushed forward. The cop struggled to hold him back, but Hatter had more strength and reached Alice in mere moments. His lips were already sucking at the tender flesh of her neck by the time the cop had regained his balance.

"Try and make sure he stays medicated properly," the female police officer scolded Alice firmly from her seat. "We don't want another accident like this to happen just because he wasn't _happy_ enough."

"Yes, officer. I'm sorry for all the trouble," Alice humbly answered. Hatter felt the cop behind him uncuff him, and with no restraint at all Hatter grabbed Alice's waist and hauled her up, spinning wildly.

"Alice, my beautiful Alice, you came for me!" he sang joyously. Then he felt it; the tears that were sliding silently down Alice's pale face. Hatter slowly put her down and let her guide him outside quietly by his arm, waiting until they had reached her car to say something.

"Why do you cry, my love?" Hatter whispered sadly, grabbing her and pulling her chin so she would look at him. _She's trying to hide her tears in shame_, Hatter thought painfully.

"You almost killed him, Hatter," Alice answered shakily. "He almost died. And you, you don't even care!" Hatter released her chin gently and ran his fingertips gently along her face, wiping her tears away and bringing his moist fingers to his lips. Silently he licked them.

"I will be more careful from now on," Hatter vowed tenderly, leaning down and enveloping her lips with his. At first Alice fought to yank her face away, to turn away from him, but Hatter delicately held her face still and began tracing her lips with his tongue, hearing her soft moan.

"So delectable," Hatter breathed, pulling away for a second only to kiss her deeper. Alice's tongue eagerly responded as he swept his through her mouth, and when Hatter leaned her back against the side of her car Alice only hooked her arms around the back of him and pulled him closer.

"That's it my love, my Alice," Hatter cooed, pulling away from her lips to nibble playfully at her sensitive neck and shoulder. He easily pushed the strap of her black tank top aside and banished her bra strap so that he had the now open canvas of her shoulder to work with. Eagerly he began his attack.

"Ah!" Alice cried out as he sank his teeth into her. Her entire body shook, but she threw her head back and moaned for him. "Hatter, Hatter not here," she begged. "Please Hatter, there are cameras."

"Oh, so you want me to finish this elsewhere?" Hatter mused, running his hands up her belly until he had reached her chest. "You want to finish this in private and see where it goes?" Alice closed her eyes and took breath after breath, almost panting but not quite. When she answered, her voice was weak.

"It's time for your medication, Hatter."

"Answer me first, and I shall take it," Hatter told her sternly. "Whether I take my medication or not, you _will_ succumb to me Alice, and your entire body knows it. It's telling me, even now, that you are ready for me to show you my love." One of his hands slid down her body and reached between her thighs, stroking them outside of her loose gray cotton shorts.

"Hatter, stop," Alice blushed, closing her eyes and turning her face away from him. Hatter returned his hand to her chest, where he played with relish.

"Just an answer, Alice, that's all you need to make me stop for now."

"But…"

"You can't say you don't want me Alice," Hatter chuckled fondly, reaching up and threading his fingers through her hair. "Your body is screaming for me my dear, and I can't bear to make it wait much longer."

"No," Alice suddenly declared, opening her eyes and pushing him roughly away. She opened the driver's door, slid in quietly, and shut it roughly behind her. Hatter stood still for a moment in shock. _She resisted me! She's never been able to resist me!_ Hatter quietly walked to the passenger door and got in the car, staring at her as she shoved the key in the ignition and started her vehicle. What didn't escape his notice were the tears sliding silently once more down her glorious cheeks. Hatter sighed.

"My Alice," he murmured. "My humble, caring Alice. When did you stray so far from Wonderland, from the reach of my arms dear? You once could completely lose yourself against me, you would beg me to sweep you away, but now you resist me." Alice turned as she began backing out of the parking space, and once she put her car in drive they began their trip home. Alice did not wipe her tears.

"Reality has a certain charm of its own Hatter," Alice told him numbly, her expression blank. "For some reason, when I lose myself now, all I feel is terror and fear that I will not return to common sense, to reality. The nonsense and barrage of sensations that fuels 'Wonderland' is scary to me now, but you continue to thrive off of it despite being committed for seven years." She took a steadying breath and leaned back in her seat. "Wonderland has lost its allure, despite what I said the other night. I am easily carried away in my efforts to please you, Hatter, but no more. I am done pleasing you. Now, I must help you."

"Help me," Hatter chuckled bitterly. "Ah, Alice, don't you see yet? It is not me that needs helping."

"Yes it is, and I will help you anyway," Alice told him. Hatter reached over and stroked her face gently as she drove. He leaned over and whispered directly into her ear.

"Why?" He watched as her eyes rolled, as she slightly turned the wheel and then jolted back into normal position, her cheeks aflame with her delicate blush. _Too easy_, he relished with relief. _No matter how she resists me at first, I can still find a way through to her. I can always find a way through._

The entire drive home they were silent, Alice keeping her eyes focused on the road and Hatter keeping his eyes fixed on Alice, but the second Alice had parked in her garage and had climbed out of her car Hatter had descended upon her once more. Without a word, he hauled her into his arms, kicked open her old doors, and carried her eagerly to her bedroom. When he set her down, he could not help but see the haze in her normally clear eyes. He held the prescription bottle he had seen in the car in his hand.

"Take two pills three times a day," Hatter read aloud from the bottle. He yanked off the lid and plucked out two white circular pills and popped them into his mouth, swallowing hard. He replaced the cap and threw the bottle aside, hearing it strike her wall and fall to the floor. Quietly he began to crawl to her on the bed.

"Hatter, no," Alice resisted, trying to slide off the bed. Without hesitation he pinned her down by her wrists and leaned over her, sucking on her lower lips and coaxing her into submission with his tongue. It wasn't long until she was moaning into him, her hands fighting to break free so that she could pull him closer, her body writhing beneath him.

"You want it now, love?" Hatter chuckled, finally pulling his lips away from hers. Alice's sapphire eyes were glazed over with pure desire.

"Hatter," she moaned softly, unbuttoning his Victorian black button-up and pulling at his tightly fastened pants.

"Tell me what you want my love," Hatter whispered, trapping her wrists again and licking her neck to taunt her. She shivered.

"Don't do this Hatter," she groaned. "Don't tease me like this."

"So you want it now?" Hatter grinned, feeling her legs spread and wrap around him. They were pulling him closer.

"Yes," she finally murmured, her eyes boring into his and arousing him more than anything else. Without hesitation he had pulled her shirt off of her and made quick work of her bra, hastily tossing it onto the ground. He did the same to his own shirt, but when he reached for her shorts he purposefully slowed. This seemed to drive Alice mad.

"You tease," she panted, not moving. "You horrible tease."

"You're falling down the rabbit hole Alice," Hatter whispered into her ear. "Only now you're falling with me right beside you. I'll make sure this drop is the best you've ever experienced." Eagerly they sank into dazed moans, passionate kisses, loud embraces and sincere declarations.

"You are _mine_," he breathed while they rested. "No one else may have you. Well, except maybe Marchie."

"I'm going to kill you," Alice panted, her eyes closed. "I'm going to freaking kill you." Hatter grinned.

"Oh no Alice, leave the killing entirely to me."


	10. Chapter 10 A Warning

"Hello?" Frederick Rabbit practically shouted into his cell phone speaker. He had been lounging in his office in daydreams of Alice when his phone rang, and the moment he had seen Alice's name printed neatly on his screen he practically broke his phone by swinging it eagerly open.

"Hey White," Alice's soothing voice answered warmly, "how are you?"

"I've been good," Frederick told her quickly, trying not to sound too desperate but failing miserably. It had been two weeks since he'd last seen her, and knowing that she was living alone with Hatter only had his nerves tangled in a bunch. Quietly he tried to gather his thoughts into a coherent sentence. "How have _you_ been?"

"I've been pretty good," she replied gently, her voice still full of the warmth that he absolutely loved—and craved. _I just want to be there, to see her shape these words with her delicate lips and hear every syllable in person._ _I want to hold her, to kiss her, to whisper that she is mine._ Frederick suddenly realized that the line was quiet, and hastily he brought up a topic.

"How is work going?"

"Work is…well, I'll be honest. I quit." Frederick flinched.

"Oh," he murmured. "Why did you quit?"

"Don't you remember?" she giggled. "I only took that job so that I could save up enough money to start my own jewelry line. I finally have enough, and I just started yesterday."

"Congratulations," Frederick smiled. "Why don't we go out to dinner tonight to celebrate?"

"That sounds wonderful," Alice said enthusiastically. "Where would you want to meet up?"

"I'll just come pick you up," he told her brightly. "It'll be a surprise."

"You _know_ I hate surprises White," Alice scolded playfully. _Oh, it's so good to hear her voice_, he thought longingly.

"I'll be there at seven," Frederick announced._ That will give me two hours to get ready_; _that's plenty of time_. He paused. "Please don't invite Hatter."

"He isn't here actually," Alice said dismissively. "He's been gone since I woke up. He's probably out on the streets again."

"You mean he's back to selling drugs?" Frederick demanded in outrage. "You're actually _letting_ him?"

"As long as he keeps everything away from me, I really don't care," she sighed. "It's his life, so he can do what he wants as long as I'm kept out of it." Frederick undeniably loved the sound of indifference in her voice. _Please, my love, please don't run back to Hatter. You have me now._

"Alright. Well, I'll see you at seven. Wear something nice, but make sure you're comfortable."

"Okay White," Alice chuckled. "I'll see you later."

"Later then," he smiled. The line went dead and Frederick closed his phone, tossing it aside and practically running to his bathroom. He hopped in the shower and lathered his body thoroughly with his best body wash, making sure every inch of him smelled delicious. He shampooed and conditioned his hair, even shaved his face, before finally stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist. As he dried himself off he planned his outfit in his head, hurrying to his closet and snatching the clothes from their organized hangers almost like a thief would swipe a jewel on display. His outfit was simple but elegant; his usual all white suit, spotless red dress shoes, and a crimson silk tie. Once he was dressed he rushed back to the bathroom and set to work on his hair, styling his floppy ear-like layers so that they looked especially rabbity and spraying himself with Alice's favorite cologne; she'd helped him pick it out when he'd taken her to his favorite fragrance shop.

Frederick checked his watch as soon as he had slid his wallet into his pocket, glad to see he only had forty minutes left. _It only takes fifteen minutes to get to her house from here, so that gives me plenty of time to pick out her gift_. Steadily he made his way to a separate closet of his room and opened the doors carefully, flicking on the light to expose an entire space dedicated to items that Frederick had bought for Alice. There was jewelry he'd seen that he thought she'd like, clothes that would fit her curvaceous body like a glove, shoes that were just her style, books he thought she'd enjoy reading; everything in this room had reminded him of Alice, and so he'd bought each and every item with the intention to give it to her someday. Secretly, though the thought made him a little nervous, he promised himself that the day this room was empty would be the day he had Alice entirely to himself. _If that day ever came_, he thought, his heart pounding, _then I wouldn't need this room. I could just give it to her directly. _

Cautiously he surveyed the room's contents, finally settling on a gorgeous lilac cameo he'd found at a boutique in London and placing it delicately in a small box. He tied a purple ribbon around the box lovingly, taking care to make the bow as intricate as he could manage—he was quite a skilled gift wrapper—and tucked the trinket into one of his jacket's inner pockets for safekeeping. _Knowing Alice, she'll probably make a beautiful choker with this. I can't wait to see how it turns out_. Frederick heard the familiar ringtone of his cellphone and ran to it eagerly, frowning when he saw an unknown number glow on his screen. Hesitantly he flipped his phone open.

"Hello?"

"Watch out for Hatter," Cheshire's voice grunted through the receiver. "The fucker almost killed me."

"What are you talking about?" Frederick demanded, slightly angered by the assumption in Cheshire's voice. "Who almost killed you?"

"Hatter." White's blood ran cold.

"What?"

"He snuck up from behind while I was with Alice. He almost cut my freaking windpipe with a piece of wire. The ER was able to stitch me up, and I'm fine now, but these stitches are a pain in the ass." White took a steadying breath.

"Where are you now?"

"Doesn't matter," Cheshire answered casually. "What matters is that you make sure Hatter doesn't find out about your little date tonight the way I did."

"How _did_ you find out?" White asked in frustration.

"I'm watching Alice get ready, and she's wearing something nice," Cheshire answered snidely. "She only ever gets that dolled-up for two people—Queenie, and you." White sighed.

"Do you know where Hatter is?"

"He and Marchie and Katter Pillar are planning to worm Tweedle out of the mental hospital with their street money," Cheshire reported. "You're in the green for tonight, but I would suggest you are more careful with your scheduling in the near future if you want to keep your life."

"I _dare_ him to come after me," White growled. He paused. "Thanks for the heads-up Cheshire, I owe you one."

"Not a problem," Cheshire replied breezily. "Just make sure Alice has a good time tonight, she's been looking a bit stressed lately."

"Will do," White smiled. "Bye." He shut his phone, grabbed his car keys, and headed out the door. _Tonight's going to be splendid_, White thought happily, getting into his car and calmly sliding his key into the ignition. _It feels like it's been forever since I've seen her. _White carefully pulled out of his garage, drove down his driveway, and spent the rest of the trip lost in thoughts of his precious Alice.


	11. Chapter 11 Succumbing

"Thank you for the meal White," Alice smiled across the table. "And the pendant," she added, putting one of her long white hands on the small box Frederick had brought. The dimly-lit restaurant brought out the alluring shade of blue from her eyes that he loved, and her pale skin looked like satin in the candle light. Frederick stared at the thick braid she'd tied her hair into, tracing it as it flowed down the side of her face to her neck, then to her chest. The tight black dress she wore hugged her figure like a seductive glove, and it left little to no room for the imagination—Frederick could watch the curves of her chest move as she breathed, watch her sides move when she shifted in her seat, and it was driving him mad with desire.

"Anything for you Alice," he assured her silkily. Alice smirked.

"So are you dropping me home after this, or is there more?" she asked sneakily. Frederick forced himself to seem casual.

"I could take you home if you want, but I was hoping you would come home with me tonight so I could show you the newest addition to my garden."

"Really?" Alice asked interestedly. Frederick almost shivered; her eyes were completely alive with curiosity and she practically glowed.

"Do you have a certain time you would like to be home?" he asked kindly. Alice shook her head brightly.

"You have me to yourself the entire night." White's heart was pumping madly in his chest; he wondered if she could hear it from across the table. _Have Alice for an entire night?_ Fantasy after fantasy coursed through his skull in a matter of seconds, but Frederick remained composed.

"Would either of you like to order some desert?" their pleasant server asked them brightly, saving White from another intimate confession. White shook his head quietly, but Alice smiled warmly up at their attendant.

"I would like some chocolate strawberries to go please," she requested sweetly. The server quickly bustled away to fill her order, leaving Alice to stare at him quietly.

"So," Alice continued brightly, leaning slightly forward as though she were about to discuss a secret, "about this addition."

"You'll like it," Frederick assured tenderly, lost in her gaze already. _I designed it just for you after all_, he thought longingly. The server reappeared holding a bag with the esteemed restaurant's logo printed on the white paper, and Alice grabbed the handles gingerly.

"Your bill," the server murmured politely, handing Frederick a small black leather folder. Frederick casually slid the appropriate amount of cash into the leather and handed it back to the server with a smile.

"The change is your tip," he told the shocked waiter. Frederick turned to Alice. "Ready to go?"

"Of course," Alice chuckled, rising from her seat and sliding her present into the same bag as the strawberries. Alice walked close to Frederick's side as they weaved through the tables of the popular restaurant and finally emerged outside where Frederick arranged for his car to be brought up. As his car slid into view Frederick took a risk and slid his arm around Alice's waist, guiding her to the door that the driver had courteously opened for her and watching her settle in. _She let me touch her_, he realized joyously. In moments he was in the driver's seat and they were speeding to his house.

"You seem to be in a rush to get home," Alice giggled beside him. Frederick blushed.

"I'm just excited," he divulged. "I've been working on this project for quite a long time." Alice chuckled.

"You're so silly," she sighed decidedly, leaning her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes. "I missed you."

"Missed me?" Frederick repeated, his heart racing. His foot pressed harder on the gas pedal.

"Hatter is so focused on his Wonderland that I am becoming just a part of it," Alice divulged. "But you…you're part of me."

"Am I really?" he breathed, screeching to a halt at the last red light before his home. He could see his mansion's gate lights in the distance. Alice slid her arm through his and cuddled her face into it.

"Of course," she smiled. "You keep me sane." Frederick pulled loudly into his driveway and sped to the front door, practically jumping out and opening her door for her. Alice elegantly stepped out and let him take the restaurant bag from her carefully, strolling into his house calmly but confidently. Her eyes briefly ran over the all-white grandeur of his home as they made their way to the garden, keeping closer to White's side than usual, and the moment they stepped through the exquisite French doors she stopped.

"White," she breathed in wonder, her eyes devouring the scene before her, "this is gorgeous." With purposeful slowness she descended the elongated steps they stood on and approached the finely grown walls of star jasmine that stood in rows, running her hand along the leaves in wonder when she reached them. Round white lights had been threaded through the branches of the shrubs, making them seem as though they were glowing, and the effect was entirely secretive and romantic. Frederick didn't take his eyes off of her for a second. With her grace and elegance still intact she followed the length of the wall and emerged on a corner. Her eyes lit up and sparkled in the seductive glow of the threaded lights.

"It's a maze!" Alice realized in delight. "Do you know how to get through White? What's at the center?" Frederick ran his gaze along her wide sapphire eyes and the gorgeous flush of her cheeks, and he couldn't help but want to lay her in the soft grass they stood in and slide that wonderful dress off her body to make slow and gentle love to her. She was radiant in the moonlight, and the awe in her eyes made him feel like a king. His answer came naturally, so naturally that it seemed to have been a simple slip of the tongue.

"It's yours."

"Mine?" Alice repeated in disbelief. "You mean you did all this—" she moved her hand among the small white flowers that perfumed the air around them—"for _me_?" White could only nod timidly, trying to keep himself from getting overly excited. _Stay calm old boy, she has to make the first move. It has to be her_. Alice took a few moments to sniff the intoxicating smell of the innocent-looking star-shaped beauties scattered around her until finally her stare landed on Frederick, her eyes filled to the brim with gratitude.

"It's like a fairy tale," she smiled, walking to him patiently. When she reached him her long pale arms wrapped around his shoulders, and she pressed her body against his. "Thank you White. This is the most unique and meaningful thing anyone has ever done for me." With difficulty Frederick waited a few moments before returning her embrace, not wanting to seem too eager and doing his best to only squeeze her gently against him. What seemed like only milliseconds later she pulled away, but when the warmth her body offered had left him White realized they must have hugged for minutes. Alice didn't seem to mind.

"We should go inside," White advised in a daze. "It would be better to explore the maze when we haven't had so much wine."

"Alright," Alice nodded with a smirk, letting White place his hand on her lower back and guide her inside. Frederick was seconds away from breaking.

"White?" Alice asked delicately as she settled on one of his lily white floral settees. Her legs were laid out stacked atop each other as her upper body was propped up on the arm of his furniture and her hands were folded atop one another and her chin resting on the back of her upper hand. Her eyes took him in as he sat in his favorite simple matching white chair. Frederick met her stare eagerly.

"Yes?" he replied gently. _Just one more word and I am yours my love_. A flicker of indecision overtook Alice's once calm expression, and the disbelief it caused within White was profound. _She's considering what I think she's considering! She wants me!_ _Alice my love, my dear, my life, my everything, you can have me!_

"Will you sing me to sleep?" she whispered. White's adrenaline was pumping.

"Let's go upstairs to my room," he offered gently, helping her to her feet. "I'll let you sleep in my bed."

"Where will you sleep?" Alice demanded in stern disapproval. "This is your house! I'm the guest; I can just sleep in a guest room." White sighed and met her eyes playfully.

"That is precisely it," he chuckled. "You are my guest of honor. No bed is good enough for you but my own. _I_ can sleep in another room." As they neared White's bedroom Alice pulled him to a sudden stop by his arm. Her eyes were clouded over when she spoke.

"Stay with me tonight White," she murmured. White shivered in excitement.

"As you wish." Frederick opened his bedroom door for her and watched as her eyes scoured the room, taking in the simple elegance of everything around her. _She looks like she belongs here_, White thought silently, loving the effect the lights had on the subtle natural highlights in her hair. Quietly she reached up and unfastened her braid, running a hand through the center to undo the neatly folded layers. Her waves sent out the scent of her shampoo, and White couldn't help but reach out and stroke them. Alice stared up into his face as he cradled her cheek.

"Do you actually plan on sleeping?" Alice smiled. White's heart jumped, and slowly he leaned down and brought his lips to hers. His kiss was hesitant, careful, but when she smiled against him and kissed him deeper he yanked her body to his and devoured her lips. She pushed her lips against him eagerly, nibbling at his lower lip playfully. White was going mad with desire.

"Let's go," he panted, forcing his lips away from her and lifting her easily into his arms. Alice laughed in surprise and let him lay her down on his bed, crawling over her and sliding down the precise collar of her dress. It took him a matter of seconds to slide the soft fabric down past her thighs, and the instant he descended on her chest with his eager mouth she cried out for him.

_Alice. My beautiful Alice. Please tell me this is happening. Please don't let this be some cruel dream that I will wake from alone. Don't let this night of pleasure and bliss stain her with regret._

"Tell me that you want me," Frederick whispered into her ear, fondling her as he targeted her neck. Bumps of pleasure covered every inch of her flesh. Alice moaned as he sucked at her skin.

"I want you White," Alice groaned.

"Tell me you won't regret this," he pressed, sliding one of his hands down her stomach to bury itself in the thin burgundy fabric of her silk lingerie. Alice arched her back as he pleased her.

"I won't regret this," she panted. "Please White, don't tease me."

"How can I deny you Alice?" White chuckled, feeling her practically claw at his shirt as he worked at his pants. In a minute they were off, and Alice had crawled on top of him. "When have I _ever_ been able to deny you my love?"

"Show me your devotion," she whispered in his ear, her bare breasts squished against his chest. White groaned as he entered her, her warmth and moisture absolutely intoxicating. _I could so easily lose myself in her. I __want__ to lose myself in her. I don't ever want to face reality again as long as I have this goddess. As long as I have Alice, I won't need to wake up. _


	12. Chapter 12 The Morning After

Alice slid into the warm water of Frederick's shower groggily, her mild hangover making her head pound as the sound of the water splashing on her body and the elegant white floor of the shower rang in her ears. It was eight am, and Frederick was still fast asleep, but when she'd woken up Alice found he'd completely wrapped himself around her; one arm was beneath her head, the other was folded over her with its hand buried in her hair, one leg was trapped between hers, and the second was thrown over her protectively. His heat was comforting and uncomfortable all at once, so when Alice was able to untangle herself she heaved a sigh of relief.

_I finally slept with him_, Alice acknowledged as she closed her eyes and felt the water slide down her eyelids and her face. _I never thought I would_. She slowly turned so the water cascaded down her back, and she shivered with pleasure. Frederick's room had been cold when she'd woken.

"Alice?" White's panicked voice came from the bedroom. Alice flinched at the terror in his tone.

"I'm in the shower!" she yelled loudly. In a matter of seconds he had run into the bathroom, still completely naked, and pulled the shower door open. His eyes were wide with fear.

"I thought you left," he breathed. Alice turned to him, her arms covering her chest, and smirked.

"Why would I just leave?" she sniggered. White came into the shower and held her tightly, squeezing her against him. There was no lust in this embrace, only affection.

"I thought you regretted last night," Frederick whispered. "I thought you were ashamed and that you left to get away from me."

"Why would I regret last night?" Alice asked gently, stroking his back comfortingly. White gingerly pulled away and leaned down, covering her lips with his and letting his tears cascade down her cheeks.

"I love you Alice," he breathed desperately. "You have to know that."

"I know White," she cooed, reaching up and stroking his hair to calm him. He stared down at her tender smile imploringly.

"Will you stay with me today?" he murmured. Alice giggled.

"We haven't solved the maze yet, remember?" White stared down at her beautifully glistening face, her pale figure that was entirely exposed to him in the light of the bathroom, her warm eyes and her glowing cheeks and lips, and he couldn't help but reach down and feel all of them. At the sound of her first delicate moan White slowly slid the shower door closed and together they were swept away beneath the current of the warm water. The sound of Alice's moans and Frederick's passionate vows echoed throughout the bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13 On the Hunt

"Where is she?" Hatter growled, slamming Cheshire into the grungy brick wall of the alley they stood in. Hatter had Cheshire by his stitched throat, and every inch of him was trembling in his rage. "_Where is Alice?"_

"Why would _I_ know where Alice is?" Cheshire coughed in pain. All traces of his usual sarcasm had vanished, leaving just the tattered and bruised punk that was being smashed into a wall in an abandoned alley in the most dangerous part of the city.

"You always know where to find her," Hatter hissed, a straight razor already held at Cheshire's bandages. "You've always been the guide. No one gets to Alice without your say-so."

"So you remember," Cheshire smirked, a bit of his old self returning. "I brought her to you. She wouldn't have been yours if it weren't for me."

"I would have found her even without you," Hatter growled, letting his blade sink into the bandages and drawing blood. Cheshire's eyes widened in fear. Hatter stilled his hand. "Tell me where she is now."

"White's," Cheshire gasped. "She's at White's." Hatter pulled the blade away and released Cheshire's tattered band shirt, watching him grab his throat in pain and fall to his knees. Hatter squatted beside him darkly.

"You'll be last kitty," Hatter whispered, hiding his weapon casually in the pocket of his burgundy trench coat. He kept his crazed eyes on Cheshire's. "You and White." Without another word he got up and stalked away, pulling his top hat onto his head and adjusting it silently. Cheshire watched him leave, knowing Hatter hadn't cut deep but fearing for his survival. He yanked his cell phone out of his pants pocket and pulled up Queenie's number, hitting the SEND button with trembling fingers.

"What?" the Queen of Hearts demanded into her receiver.

"He knows she's at White's," Cheshire groaned. "He held a blade to my throat."

"I'll call the cops and send them to White's," she sighed boredly. The line went dead, and with difficulty Cheshire got to his feet and staggered to the nearest hospital.


	14. Chapter 14 Dedication

"There you are rabbit," Hatter hissed beneath his breath, staring at White's spotless ivory Cadillac. Without hesitation or reservation he stomped to the house's front door and pounded on the wood. When a timid house maid answered, Hatter pushed past her and grabbed her by her shoulders, shoving her roughly into a nearby wall.

"Where is she?!" he screamed at her. "Where is Alice?!"

"Outside in the maze," the maid cried in fear. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Take me there," Hatter commanded, pushing her away from the wall and shoving her to the center of the room. The terrified maid lost her balance but caught herself quickly, taking off in the direction of the garden. Hatter was hot on her heels.

_Alice, my precious Alice, how silly of you to run from me my dear. But White, you miserable vermin, how dare you take her! I will take great pleasure in gouging out those eyes that always stare so passionately at __**my**__ Alice._

The maid opened the set of French doors which led to the maze and cringed as Hatter passed her, completely ignoring her now that his target was in sight. The tall walls of jasmine which he could smell from just a few steps out the door hid his precious love, his gorgeous Alice, and now he needed a plan. _I cannot find them in that maze; White has the upper hand. _Hatter slowly sank onto the step he was standing on and spread his legs out before him, withdrawing the straight razor from his trench coat's pocket and staring down at the beautiful silver handle.

It had been a gift—from Alice—that Hatter treasured more than his own hat, and as he gazed down at the beautifully molded silver vines that wove around numerous blooming roses, he felt his rage slowly leave him to be replaced with patience. _I will wait for them here,_ he grinned, slowly setting his razor down on his lap and taking his time to roll up his sleeves. Silently he raised the blade and ran it across his left wrist, then pressed the dull side of the blade to his mouth and ran his other wrist across the metal. He spit the silver out onto the cement beside him and laid his head back on the elongated stairs, staring up at the clouds that shielded him from the sun.

_This is what holding her feels like_, Hatter smiled to himself, turning his head to stare at the seemingly infinite rose bushes stained with red buds all around the garden. The intricacy of such beautiful creatures made him want to weep; a single, small bud wrapped in elongated and disfigured petals, opening to experience and see the cruel world around them. How beautiful. How ugly. How tragic when those hideous petals fall. _When I hold Alice, the world is beautiful again. The pain dulls so that life is important again. No one can hurt me as I am holding her. Her scent, her breath, the feel of her skin, the sound of her voice, it pierces through the anger and the pain. _Hatter kept his grin as he closed his eyes. _If she is truly Alice, if she is my love, she will come before I finish bleeding out. If it is Alice, she will save me_.

Hatter listened to the sound of the slightly rough breeze blow through the trees and bushes around him, and as it followed the path of the maze a strangely familiar sound of feet crushing grass caught his attention. Hatter's smirk practically went ear to ear. _She's coming_. _It's only been a few minutes and she's coming. _

"Hatter?!" Alice gasped, her footsteps running toward him. He could hear her bare feet on the cement as she rushed to him, and the moment she collapsed beside him, holding his wrists, he opened his eyes.

"I found you my love," he whispered, unable to move. He traced her glorious pale face with his always steady gaze. He wanted to reach up and cradle her cheeks, to sit up and suck delicately at her lips, but he'd lost too much blood. "My Alice."

"Hatter why would you do this?!" Alice cried, staring down into his eyes and trying to stop the bleeding of his wrists. Her head snapped up the moment she heard sirens, and as men started rushing into the garden Alice's eyes locked on the straight blade beside him. Her arm lashed out and grabbed it, burying it in the pocket of the new burgundy coat she wore. _How significant_, Hatter thought happily, _we both wore red today_.

"No," she breathed, tears cascading endlessly down her gorgeous cheeks. Hatter felt his eyes sting.

"You love me," Hatter breathed happily. "You really love me."

"Ma'am, we need you to step away," a medic told her sternly. Hatter watched as she was pulled gently away by a fireman and let himself be tended to, closing his eyes and slowly losing consciousness. The sound of Alice crying kept him from completely going under.

Indistinct talking. Pain. Gentle murmurs. Cold metal in his hand. Hatter experienced everything until a single sensation prevailed. Alice's presence. _She's here. She's sitting beside me. I can feel her!_ A warm body cuddled in the hospital bed beside him. _She's in my arms. Alice, my precious Alice._

"Please wake up Hatter," she was brokenly whispering to him as Hatter slowly opened his eyes. Alice had pulled him onto his side and her face was buried in his chest, one of his arms beneath her head and the other draped over her waist protectively. In the hand beneath her head he held his straight blade.

"I'm awake my love," Hatter cooed, pulling her closer. As he moved his wrists Hatter could feel the stitches, but he ignored the discomfort and began stroking her hair. Alice began to sob.

"Why would you do that?" she cried into him, her arms tight around his torso. "I was terrified you would die!"

"Alice you are mine," Hatter whispered in his soothing voice. "No amount of rabbits or cats or queens can take you from me."

"Hatter I was so scared," Alice wept. "You were so pale when we found you. Your blood was trickling down the stairs."

"I was holding you," Hatter smiled into her hair. "Alice, dying feels like this." He pulled her closer and breathed in her sacred scent. "It feels whole. Like the world cannot harm you anymore. Like I don't need Wonderland. It makes the world beautiful again. It makes me want to cry and smile at the same time. It makes me notice everything around me; the soft divots of the cement, the dew drops on the petals of roses, the intricacy of silver and the wonder of breath. It gives me a few more reasons to want to live."

"Hatter I love you," Alice breathed, her tears falling on his chin as she reached up and kissed him passionately. Hatter's eyes rolled and he relished in the sensations only she could offer him; the feel of her waist pressing against his in desire, the delightful taste of her tongue as it swept through his mouth, the pleasure of her fingers as they pushed through his hair and massaged his scalp, the sound of her gentle moans. All of it, every second of their passion and every inch of her, was utterly and undeniably _Alice_.

"I love you Hatter," Alice whispered again and again as she slid her black cotton and lace skirt up her thighs and climbed onto his lap. She had already pushed his gown up and was passionately stroking him, making his head swim and his senses heighten.

"Show me Alice," he smirked, thrusting upward and penetrating her. Alice shivered in ecstasy and descended upon him, leaning down and covering his lips with her own. "Show me every inch of your love." The minutes passed like moments, and as Hatter and Alice climaxed and fell on one another they buried their faces in the others flesh and sighed.

"I am complete here," Alice whispered, still connected to Hatter at his waist. Hatter rubbed the side of his face against hers, loving the sensation of her silky hair on his skin.

"Alice, my Alice, sing to me."

" Follow that instinct deep inside, come running to my call

Follow that instinct deep inside, just let go and feel yourself fall.

I don't care the dream wore off, my love, reality is bland

So take another hit, my love, and come back to Wonderland."


	15. Chapter 15 Cooperation

"She is mine," Hatter smiled, brushing Alice's hair away from her gloriously shimmering pale face. They had spent the last several days in one another's arms, and as the full moon shone in through Alice's tall window Hatter drank in her moonlit beauty. One of her legs was draped over him protectively, but her arms were tucked against her chest to hide her breasts—a habit Hatter thought was utterly precious.

Carefully he slid the arm beneath her head away, making sure a pillow was quick to take its place, and with delicacy he scooted out from under her possessive leg. Hatter reached down and grabbed the soft thin burgundy sheets of her bed and lovingly covered her with it, knowing how Alice hated being exposed unless she was in his arms. For a moment he simply stood there, his gaze following the length of her layered hair and the curves of her face. Quietly he reached down and turned her face to the side, caressing her playing card with his fingertips.

"My Alice," he breathed, forcing himself to pull away. "My sweet, precious, beautiful Alice." _You have to go_, Hatter reprimanded himself. _It is time to meet Tweedles._ Hatter forced himself up and turned for the door, but the moment he began dressing Alice stirred.

"Hatter?" she groaned, sitting up. "Why are you getting dressed?"

"I'm going to go pay Tweedle a visit," Hatter answered, turning to look back at her as he slid into his pants. "Would you like to come along my love?" Alice's eyes were half-open, and he imagined her vision was blurry. Quietly she sank back onto her pillows and closed her eyes again.

"No thanks," she answered quietly. "Tweedle's a bit too…straightforward for me."

"Why don't you and Queenie go out tomorrow?" Hatter suggested calmly, buttoning his pants and pushing his belt through his belt loops. "I'm sure she's dying to see you."

"Alright," Alice murmured, already drifting back off to sleep. "Just be careful tonight alright?"

"Of course baby," Hatter smiled, leaning over the bed once more and kissing her the way she loved; soft and slow. With that he grabbed his shirt and usual trench and made his way downstairs, pulling one on and then the other as he headed for the front door. As he stepped out into the refreshingly crisp night Hatter pulled his cell phone out of his coat's pocket and flipped it open, dialing the March Hare's number.

"Are you having fun hogging Alice all to yourself?" the March Hare spluttered indignantly the moment he picked up.

"She wouldn't let me leave," Hatter chuckled proudly. "She finally let go Marchie."

"You lucky _dog_," Marchie gasped. "Well hurry and head over, Tweedle's been tied to a chair for a few hours already and he's singing out of key. My poor ears feel like they'll start bleeding soon."

"I'm on my way," Hatter sighed. "Give him more _Alice_. We need to make sure he doesn't know what he's doing by the time we start."

"Okie dokie." The line went dead. Hatter smirked as he dialed the Queen of Hearts' number and hit SEND, feeling his annoyance skyrocket as he waited for her to pick up.

"What do you want?" she answered in disgust.

"Listen bitch, we're getting rid of Tweedle," Hatter stated bluntly. "I need you to pick up Alice in the morning and keep her occupied all day."

"You're finally killing Tweedle?" she asked eagerly.

"Yeah, me and the others got enough street money to get him out of the asylum early," Hatter grinned. "_You're_ a cruel woman, is there anything you'd like me to do to him for you?"

"Castrate that son of a bitch, and make him eat his own dick," she giggled darkly. "_No one takes advantage of my Alice and gets away with it_."

"No one rapes my girl and lives to tell the tale," Hatter grunted angrily. "Anything else?"

"Oh, oh, you know what? I'll send over my worthless husband and he can help you. He's quite skilled at torture."

"Good man," Hatter smiled. "I always knew he must be a masochist to be with the likes of you."

"Tease all you want Hatter, but he's a downright terror," Queenie replied breezily. "I take it this is all being done at Marchie's?"

"Yeah," Hatter smirked.

"Do you have a ride there?"

"I was going to walk."

"You're with Alice, right?" she asked dryly.

"You bet your ass I am."

"I'll have him pick you up," Queenie sighed. She paused, and when she spoke again her voice was completely serious. "Make him pay Hatter. No mercy."

"None whatsoever," Hatter grinned. He closed his phone and buried his hands in his coat pockets, staring up at the moon as the minutes passed and envisioning Alice's naked moonlit body once more. What seemed like moments later an all-black Cadillac pulled up, and the King of Hearts rolled down the driver's window.

"I brought my tools with me if you don't mind," he admitted as Hatter got into the passenger seat. "They're in the trunk."

"Good man," Hatter grinned. "I'll tell you how to get there. Step on it." With that the two set off into the night, their killing intent chilling the air around them.


	16. Chapter 16 Queenie's Generosity

"We'll have two espressos," Queenie smiled to their café waiter sweetly. Hurriedly the man scribbled down the order and rushed away, giving Alice and Queenie their privacy.

"What suddenly brought on this shopping spree?" Alice asked as they waited for their drinks.

"It's been so long since we've had a girl's day out that I figured we were long overdue. Nothing catches up two old friends like power shopping," Queenie chuckled silkily. "By the by, how do you like your new outfits?"

"They're all gorgeous but outrageously expensive," Alice sighed disapprovingly. "Why do you insist on wasting your money like this?"

"What good will it do me just sitting in my bank?" Queenie smirked. Alice laughed gently and shrugged.

"I suppose you're right. Thank you so much for today Queenie, it's been ages since we've actually gotten to have some quality one-on-one time." The Queen of Hearts flashed Alice her most dazzling smile, keeping her lustful ideas of "one-on-one" to herself.

"Your drinks ladies," the waiter returned quickly, setting their large colorful soup-cups down on their table and reaching into his pocket for his pad. He clicked his pen expectantly, waiting for them to browse through the small sweets menu the café offered and make their decisions.

"I'll have the Flamingo Cupcake with a Shirley Temple on the side," the Queen of Hearts told their server with a wink. "Alice, what will you have?"

"What is your soup of the day?" Alice asked curiously.

"Turtle soup," the waiter answered readily. Alice made a face.

"I'll have a raspberry scone with a pomegranate sorbet," she smiled charmingly. The waiter scribbled down their order once more and hurried back to the kitchens, more than excited to be serving two beautiful women at once. The Queen of Hearts giggled at the waiter's enthusiasm and suddenly recalled a small present she had bought in a store while Alice's back was turned.

"Here," she offered irresistibly, holding out a small black velvet box. "I got you something in that jewelry store while you were gawking at the sapphires."

"You will not be satisfied until you spend a small fortune on me today, will you?" Alice sighed, smiling despite her playful reprimand.

"I plan on spending a great deal more than a small fortune, but open the box anyway," Queenie snickered. Alice eagerly obeyed and let out a small gasp of amazement. Her eyes had absolutely lit up with joy.

"I saw it in the display case and thought of you right away," Queenie lied delicately, knowing full well she had designed the item personally and had called in earlier so that the employees were anticipating their arrival. Alice slid the necklace out of its small holder and held it up to marvel at it. Threaded with a thin silver chain was a small silver heart locket—an anatomically correct heart. Alice eagerly opened the latch and let out a small gasp of astonishment when she saw the intricate valves and chambers correctly displayed within. She reached across the small circular table they sat at and pulled Queenie into a stretched hug which Queenie still appreciated immensely.

"I love it," Alice grinned, pulling off her simple black butterfly necklace and sliding the heart locket on.

"I figured you would," Queenie shrugged pleasantly. _Only the best for my Alice after all_.

"How can I ever make all this up to you Queenie?" Alice sighed. Queenie waved her hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it; I consider time spent with you to be my vacation time. It is rare that I'm able to get out of work you see."

"We should hang out more often then," Alice smiled. "You shouldn't work yourself so hard, you're only human."

"I _do_ have a husband to shirk some responsibilities onto," Queenie mused. "I'll take you up on your offer." Her phone vibrated in the small inner pocket of her dress and the Queen of Hearts pulled it out, opening the screen and noticing someone had sent a picture message. It was Tweedles.

"Lovely," she grinned. _They actually did it_, she gloated. _They actually got the fucker to eat his own dick._

"Who was that?" Alice asked curiously.

"Oh, just one of my employees reporting that a large shipment just went through," the Queen of Hearts laughed. "I am in a dreadfully good mood all of a sudden. Would you like to go to a craft store?"

"You know how I get at craft stores Queenie," Alice complained. "I won't be able to control myself."

"That's the plan," Queenie gleamed.

"You may as well be my sponsor," Alice crossed her arms.

"I'll be one step better—your friend," Queenie chuckled. The waiter returned and slid their plates carefully onto the table, haven taken some liberties adding free decorations to Queenie's cupcake and garnishing Alice's scone with fresh fruit and her sorbet with mint.

"Enjoy," he dipped his head. He wandered away with a small blush lighting his cheeks, obviously proud of himself. Alice and Queenie dug in, enjoying their special treatment immensely.

"So my dear, what do you plan to do about White?" Queenie asked after a bite of her fondant flamingo.

"I haven't really thought about it," Alice admitted gently. "I've been so focused on Hatter that I haven't really thought of much else other than you and new jewelry designs."

"And you call _me_ a workaholic," Queenie teased. She pulled a small piece of her delicious vanilla cupcake away from the rest, making sure the alluring airbrushed pink and orange frosting coated it evenly, and reached across the table. "Open wide."

"Thanks," Alice chuckled, obeying. As Queenie pulled away, watching Alice's eyes shine with approval at the flavor, she felt her heart constrict. _How much longer should I wait? My plan is flawless—no, it's perfect! All I need to do is knock over the first domino and…_

"Why don't we go to my place?" Queenie purred. "I would love to photograph you in your new outfits. Later we can even look at some craft supplies online."

"I actually wouldn't mind that," Alice shrugged. They finished their snack and left the waiter a generous tip with their bill, strolling out to the waiting chauffeur and sliding into Queenie's blood red stretch limo.

"Take us home," Queenie commanded. The car slowly slid into motion, and she watched as Alice stared out the window and watched the downtown plaza drift by.

"Whenever I'm with you everything feels so surreal," Alice confessed, still staring out the window. "Like I have very few things to worry about."

"I am happy to know I put you at ease," the Queen of Hearts replied softly. Alice reached up and memorized the feel of her new locket as she watched the city go by, and Queenie stared at her silently in want. _Alice, oh my Alice, the things I'm going to do to your delicious body…_


	17. Chapter 17 Panic

"I'm gonna kill her," Hatter growled darkly as he stomped through Queenie's elaborately decorated hallway. Crown moldings, gold trim, rich carpet, all of it flew by so fast that Hatter hardly saw any of it. His eyes were searching for Alice. _His_ Alice.

"Alice!" he screamed, hearing his own voice echoing in the vastness of Queenie's mansion. "Alice come out!"

"Sir, you shouldn't be here unless you have an appointment," a servant rushing out of a nearby room told him hesitantly. Hatter glared at the man in his rage and watched him tremble on the spot. Without mercy Hatter grabbed the man by his collar and shoved him against the nearest wall, pulling out one of his straight blades and holding it against the terrified servant's throat.

"If you value your life you _will_ tell me where that sick sadistic freak and my Alice are," Hatter hissed. The servant quickly gave Hatter very detailed directions and fell to his knees the moment Hatter released him, quivering in fear and shock. Hatter sprinted to his destination.

"Alice!" he yelled, throwing open the double doors of the bedroom the servant had led him to. Hatter stopped where he stood. An empty room was laid out before him. Hatter was seething.

"ALICE!" Hatter roared, trembling in his uncontrolled rage. He pulled at his hair and kicked the door, soon creating holes but not ceasing. He tore at his jacket, stabbed his blade into the wall, kicked at the carpet, even clawed at his face. Then a miraculous idea came to him.

"Of course," he panted unevenly, his vision blurry from his angry tears as he slumped against the wall he had once been attacking. "Why didn't I think of this before?" Hatter slowly pulled his cell phone out of his now disorderly trench coat and flipped it open, pulling up Cheshire's contact page. He hit SEND and slowly brought the receiver to his ear, waiting impatiently for the other end to pick up.

"Hello?" Cheshire purred.

"Queenie's got Alice," Hatter answered in a raspy voice. His throat hurt from his earlier screaming. "I need you to come to Queenie's mansion and help me find her."

"Should I grab Marchie too?" Cheshire asked excitedly.

"Grab the Rabbit too while you're at it, we're going to need all the help we can get," Hatter spat. "These damned servants keep lying to me."

"We'll be right over," Cheshire answered brightly in a singsong voice. "Give us twenty minutes."

"All of you bring weapons," Hatter added before Cheshire disconnected. "Something tells me Queenie's not going down without a fight."


End file.
